Shawloween
by TMCL247
Summary: It's Halloween and Root has something special planned for the family trip abroad, only something unexpectedly happens... Or did it?
1. Too much sugar

Cht 1

Too much sugar

With hours of exposure to the whirling engine, the wind whizzing by and the air conditioning unit constantly buzzing, hearing was no longer necessary as Shaw watches while ripping open the plastic bag and placing another thin airline blanket over Root, tucking it in carefully around her. The cabin was dark but for the aisle lighting and the occasional reading light spotlighting the passenger below it. Apart from the usual white noise, it was quiet, disturbed only by the occasional shuffle or cough as fellow passengers share and breathe in the same recirculated air. Satisfied, Shaw slowly stands from her long squatting position by the side of Root's bed seat. Shaking out her legs, Shaw walks to the other side of Root's bed seat to where Gen was, also sleeping peacefully. Switching off Gen's reading light, Shaw removes the headset from her head gently and places them in the seat pocket in front of her. Gen stirs lightly at the small disturbance before settling down again, quiet as the plane continues to hum.

A small slither of a smile in contentment creeps up on Shaw, and she finds herself at peace as she turns to walk back down the aisle to return to her own seat.

" _Where are we going?" Not moving from the breakfast bar, adamant that she was going to finish her breakfast, continuing to huff, "you gave away Bear and took Gen out of school" as Shaw continues fuming slumped in her bar stool, leaning heavily on one arm._

 _Putting down her mug, Root saunters over to Shaw. Massaging Shaw's shoulders as she reaches her, Root continues to sooth, "Sweetie, Bear's with Reese, and we couldn't go without Gen!"_

" _Exactly! You gave our boy away" Shaw continues to grumble as Gen wanders past behind them and into the living room. Gen's hands were full of stuff as she desperately tries to reach her case without dropping anything, "and make us look bad for taking our daughter out of school, for a vacation!"_

 _Chuckling as Root leans close into Shaw's ear, whispering, "baby, even when grumpy, you're still good mom."_

 _Turning her head slowly, Shaw faces a proud and smirking Root. Unimpressed, Shaw remains impassive as she returns her attention back to her breakfast._

 _Slowly placing her hand on Shaw's chin and turning Shaw's head back to face her, Root kisses Shaw deeply... Pulling away again, "Sweetie, I know you're tired, but I promise you'll love where we're going" Root tries to enthuse. "and Reese will return Bear when we get back."_

" _And school is lame" Gen adds,"I've done all the assignments already" as she tries to stuff all her items into an already full case._

 _Watching Gen, "Gen, honey, I don't think you need all those things..."_

Buzz... Buzz...

 _Hearing the door buzz, Gen drops everything and jumps excitedly as she looks out of the living room window and down onto the street, "taxi's here!"_

 _Slumping into Root's arm, Shaw had fallen asleep on the way to the airport. Back to back long shifts were starting to take it's toll on Shaw, as Root continues to watch over her in concern._ 'Must talk to Harry when we get…..'

Root is abruptly interrupted from her reminiscing thoughts of earlier this morning as she looks away from Shaw, who was sleeping opposite her on the other side of the small aisle, and turns her head to the side to greet Gen, who has now looped her arms around Root's neck.

Smiling and placing a hand on Gen's hugging arm, "hey Sweetie, you OK?"

Pouting, "mmm..."

"We're nearly there," as Root pats and then lightly squeezes Gen's arm, "you can get some proper sleep when we get to the hotel."

Lifting her sleepy head from Root's shoulder, and away from the reading light above Root's seat, Gen turns her head to Shaw, who was still sleeping, soundly. With mischief written all over her face, Gen unravels her arms and takes the two steps to the other side of the aisle and sits down next to Shaw's bed seat. Carefully, Gen lifts her finger and starts to lightly tickle Shaw's nose.

Shaw scrunches her face, stirs, then continues sleeping as Gen releases her holding breath. Laughing silently, Gen does it again. This time Shaw uses her hand to swat whatever was near her nose, grumbles lightly and continues sleeping.

Root watches on as she shakes her head. Those two just can't help teasing each other...

" _Ma!" Gen calls in shock while Root chuckles at Shaw's approaching figure. "We're gonna miss our flight!"_

 _Shaw shrugs, and then as she reaches them, turns her head to look at the queue beside Gen. Clearly the business class line was the_ only _queue that was being boarded at the moment, everyone else were still standing or sitting in the boarding gate lounge, waiting. Turning back around to face Gen, intending to tease her, Shaw stops as she spots Gen's eyes on her hand._

 _Eying Shaw's pretzel, Gen takes a lunge for it, only for Shaw to turn her shoulders slightly and block her from stealing it out of her hand. "Ma! Share!" Gen shouts before stopping abruptly as a white paper bag is pushed towards her face. Grabbing it, "yeah!"_

" _Hold this" as Shaw pushes the cinnamon pretzel into Root's hand as Shaw grabs both her own and Root's trolley case and joins the queue to start boarding._

 _Gen fumbles with opening the paper bag and grabbing her trolley case to follow Shaw, "Ma, wait for me!"_

 _Root is left looking on at her two adorable firecrackers while munching on the pretzel now in her hand, before finally sauntering over to join her family._

 _As the three make their way past the boarding gate and along the jet bridge, it doesn't go unnoticed by Gen that Shaw had just given Root her mostly uneaten pretzel. And it didn't go unnoticed by Root either that Shaw had just shared her food with h..._

Fuzzzzz...

Root is again interrupted from her reminiscing thoughts of earlier today as the cabin lights come on while the PA emits:

" _Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking, ah... I hope you all have had a good rest. We will be arriving in ah... Just over 2 hours. The weather forecast for ah... Bucharest is currently 12 degree centigrade, 45 degrees Fahrenheit.. Ah.. There is to be light rain with strong winds so I hope you have all packed your jackets. In the meantime, we will be serving..."_

Root looks back over to Gen and Shaw, witnessing just in time as Gen falls on top of Shaw. Shaw had caught Gen's wrist and pulled Gen towards her. Instead of trying to wrangle her wrist free, Gen instead decides to jump on top of Shaw.

Shaw retaliates by tickling Gen. Gen can't help but giggle and squeal , "Ma!" As Gen struggles to get up and away from Shaw, "stop it!" She pleads between the laughing...

Watching them, _'Sameen is going to be a wonderful mother to our son too...'_ As a warmth drifts over Root, making her grin involuntarily, and widely. Not realising how long she had drifted off into her own world again, Root snaps back to attention with two pairs of eyes staring at her. Both Shaw and Gen were up and sitting on the bed seat.

Pretending to whisper to Shaw with a side tilted mouth and moving only one side of her face, "Mom's laughing to herself... You think it's serious, or should we only start worrying if she starts talking to herself too?!"

As Shaw continues to gaze at Root, Shaw nods with concern to answer Gen's question. Both Shaw and Gen's facial expressions remain neutral.

Looking between the two, Root pouts before catching a glimpse of a third pair of eyes just behind her shoulder.

"Ma'am, would you like some breakfast? We have a choice of Romanian, which is scrambled eggs and salad, or American" as the air hostess looks on expectantly at Root.

Chuckling softly, "Romanian please."

Refusing to go back to her seat, Gen remains seated next to Shaw as they battle for space while they eat their breakfast. As they finish, Gen grabs Shaw's OJ and places both her and Shaw's bottle onto Root's tray.

Smiling sweetly again, Root was in danger...

Shaw continues to gaze at Root as Gen speaks to Shaw while also looking at Root, "I don't think we should continue spoiling Mom," Gen teases, "she's probably at high risk now."

Root raises her brows questioningly at Gen.

"All this sugar, it's clearly affecting you. Diabetes is a huge problem you now" Gen deadpans. Before stopping, tilting her head slightly to think about it, then chuckling to herself, "pun intended" as Gen finishes her punchline with a proud grin.

Shaw stops gazing at Root and turns slowly to Gen, "nerd... And so wrong."

"What?" As Gen shrugs, "it's funny."

Suppressing her laugh a little, "you're right, Sweetie" as Root continues to chuckle, "but now that I'm addicted" as Root takes one of the bottles and opens it, "I need a hit" and drinks from the bottle. "Hmmm" Root grins, "soooo sweet," she continues to tease.


	2. Not as it seems

Cht 2

Not as it seems

 _Rewinding 76 hours, Philadelphia,_

"No, Sameen won't like that" as Root tilts her head a little as she thinks, "maybe request a steak wrap. No, it's a long flight, she won't be comfortable sitting for hours after eating something that heavy. Yes, thank you" as Root continues to finalise their trip via The Machine. Turning down a quiet street and looking around old wooden homes with porches, "are you sure it's here?.. OK, then" as she finds a spot to park the car.

 _Ding..._ As the bell above the door is disturbed...

"I'll be right with you" as a woman's voice is heard from the back of the store.

Root walks into an old house turned Antiques and curios store. Browsing through the many displays, Root stops.

"Ah, one of our talismans, for protection" as the woman has now made her way next to Root, "it is believed that when a man offers this to her lady, the lady will be protected for the year to come." Before stopping and changing the tone to a lighter one to finish, "of course this is all just Romanian tradition celebrated in March..." As the woman now turns to face Root, "would you like one for your child?"

Root turns to face a mid height but small woman around the same age. Or at least Root thinks she approximately the same age. Her head is wrapped in a red headscarf, wearing a loose white blouse and has a yellow wrap around skirt folded in by the waist. Large hoop earring hang from her ears.

"How..."

"From the way you're standing, my dear. And of course," she leans in and winks, "you're glowing" as she nudges Root lightly. On contact, the woman freezes.

Smiling down at her chest, Root blushes, and then notices that the gypsy woman had zoned out, "are you, OK?

.. .. .. A few more seconds later, "sorry about that," as she shakes her head a little upon regaining herself, "it has been a _busy_ morning. What can I help you w..." as the woman stops herself in her own track after spotting the piece of dark red and back cloth that was neatly folded and hanging over Root's arm. "Ah, Mrs Turing, you said you were coming today, slipped my mind... Busy day, busy day..." As she takes the cloth from Root, "this way please" as she guides them to the side of the store next to the till.

Further down and along the counter top was a sewing machine, "this will only take 20 to 30mins" as she places the cloth on the table and grabs a seat for Root. "Tea, while you wait?" As Tessa places a cup on the counter top and retrieves the tea pot, filling it with hot water.

"Oh, thank you" before Root has a chance to decline.

"Feel free to have a look around" the lady confirms as she retreats back to the sewing machine, unfolds the cloth and starts cutting it into shape...

Taking the tea cup into her hand, Root continues to look around the store. Clearly the walls separating the living room, the dining room and the hallway of the house were knocked down to create one large space which was now the shop. What was once the hallway now seated the counter top where Root was currently standing. Behind the counter were some wooden shelving, no doubt holding haberdashery items for the sewing side of the business. Next to this is the staircase up to the upper floor, most likely the bedrooms of the house. Behind Root were further wooden tables with glass tops display cabinets containing trinkets, talismans and broaches. Voo doo dolls, Ouija boards, crystals, Halloween spooky candies and candles were all neatly displayed on table tops in the middle of the room, with more Halloween masks and toys up on shelving along the walls and table tops. To one corner of the room were some second hand and antique clothing.

Continuing to walk around, the wooden floor boards creak under foot, and just then as Root looks down, she spots a black cat. Unknown to her, the stealthy cat had been following Root around the store since she entered the store.

Smiling down to her, "well, hello there" as Root bends down and starts to pet the cat.

"Meow..." As she leans into Root's petting hand and continues to purr...

"My dear..." Root opens her eyes slowly to the woman store owner peering kindly at her.

Without realising it, Root had fallen asleep in the chair, still drowsy, "I'm sorry..."

Shaking her head, "don't be silly my dear. It's understandable. Now," as she changes the subject, "no rush, just when you're ready, you're items are finished" as Tessa moves away slowly and back to the counter top. "I'll just iron this out as you steady yourself" she continues to assure.

Nodding, Root remains sitting for a moment longer to regain herself.

 _Buzz..._

"Hi Sweetie, how's the conference going? Yes... I'm nearly done here too, I'll be there shortly" as Root pretends to hang up the phone while The Machine cuts off the line in her ear piece. Slowly getting up Root walks towards Tessa.

Looking up at her, "here on business I see."

Nodding, "my partner is here on business, I'm just here to shop" Root laughs.

"Someone's got to do it!" Tessa continues sharing in the laughter as she puts down the iron and starts to lift and flick out the red/black cloth. Stepping to the side of the counter, she displays the now cape, which also have velvet red hearts sewn into the back of it. "Here we are" as Tessa lays out the cape onto the counter top, "as I saw you took a liking to that talisman earlier, I have taken the liberty to tie one on around the neck here. You can pull and tie the tassels to secure the cape around the neck. It's red and white colours matches very well don't you think?" As the Tessa looks to Root for approval.

Breaking out into a wide smile, "it's looks wonderful. What's the silver coin?"

Smiling at Root's curiosity, Tessa was more than happy to share the story behind the talisman. "Traditionally when the Matisor, the name for talisman, is worn around the neck, a gold or silver coin is tied to it. It's believed that the wearer should wear this for 12 days, and on the last day it is to be removed and the coin be used to buy red wine and sweet cheese while the talisman itself should be tied onto a tree branch to fulfil the conditions of the spell. Once it is hung on the tree, it's said that the wearer will be protected, and will be strong and healthy for the year to come."

Chuckling, "thank you, that is a nice touch."

"Oh, wait, let me show you your daughter's dress too" as Tessa drops the cape back onto the counter top and moves behind it to lift the dress from a shelf underneath the counter. "Here we are. I've sewn the white apron and pocket onto the front," as Tessa continues to fan the dress out, "and added a clock design here" as she points at a corner of the dress.

"That's beautiful, they will both love their costumes, thank you" as Root hands over the cash and takes the items, which are now carefully folded and placed in a sealed bag.

"Do come again when you have time!"

 _Ding..._

"Not quite how I imagined her to be, looks harmless enough" as Amber, Tessa's younger sister saunters in from the back of the house in just as vibrant a clothing. Amber is wearing a floral pink long sleeve top with her blonde hair neatly braided and lying over one shoulder while her waist supports a brown leather belt. Teal blue shorts and mid length boots cover the lower half of her body, and her appearance is finished with bangles and silver rings on both arms and fingers.

Nodding, "but you know the drill, we have to be sure. Can't have another incident like that awful, _awful_ , con man!"

Grinning, "hmm, but he was _so_ cute!..."

"And he nearly got away with it because of you" as Tessa looks sternly at her sister.

Shrugging, "he got caught in the end"

"No thanks to us meddling!" Tessa snaps.

"Can it be helped what we have visions of? I really thought he was the good guy!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Looking at her older sister, "so, after meeting her, you think she's the one in trouble?" As Amber looks to the door as if their next target was still visibly there.

Sighing, "I don't know" as Tessa looks to her sister, "but I have placed a protection spell over the mother and child, just in case."

Amber turns to look at her older sister, eyebrows raised.

"What?" As Tessa shrugs and feigns innocence, "she fell asleep, it was a good opportunity."

"Uh huh... Nothing to do with the tea you gave her, and what happened to, _we have to be sure_?! "

Tessa waves her hand to dismiss her sister's teasing.

Laughing at Tessa's flustering, "so... Where are we headed this time?..."

* * *

 _Rewinding 14 hours and 43 minutes, Concorde, Newark Airport, NYC:_

"When is this line gonna move?!" Amber complains while Tessa continues to look on into the short distance...

"No Root!" Shaw urges quietly as they stand in the concourse, "it's too long," as Shaw forcefully whispers while Gen stands in the queue a short distance in front of them, waiting in a _long_ line to check in.

Smiling warmly down and grabbing Shaw's hands, holding them, "I'll be fine" as she tilts her head, "I have my own personal Doctor with me" as Root continues to reassure. "I know you love Halloween. Admit it," as Root steps forward and bumps her belly into Shaw's side, "you're excited!?"

Huffing and jerking Root's arms to gaze sternly at Root, "that's beside the point! You were _so_ tired after the Philly trip, morning and motion sickness is correlated! Recirculated air, confined space, or worse! What if another passenger on board is sick? Even with a mere cold, on that tin can?! No! This flight is too long!" As Shaw squeezes Root's hands hard to drive home her point.

Root closes the tiny gap that was left between them and embraces Shaw. Resting her cheek on Shaw's shoulder, Root squeezes Shaw tighter in her embrace as she closes her eyes. Just holding Shaw, taking in the moment, "I love you, Sameen," Root whispers...

 _'Sameen Shaw, don't you DARE crack dxmn it!...'_ As Shaw continues to hold her ground.

Sensing that Shaw wasn't giving in, Root leans back from the tight embrace to look into Shaw's eyes. "I know you want to go Sweetie. I," shaking her head and smiling, Root looks down at her belly, "we want you to go," as Root includes their son and looks back up at Shaw, "and Gen _really_ wants to go."

Shaw peers over Root's shoulder at Gen, who was looking back at her from the line in the short distance. Gen who was now giving her the sad eyes and pouting, pleading to Shaw. ' _Gen really wants to go_...'

Watching Shaw as Shaw looks at Gen, Root smiles, and then kisses Shaw on the cheek. "Sweetie, we'll be fine. And I've arranged everything already" as Root looks to Shaw, pleading.

Nodding, Shaw allows Root to drag her back to join Gen.

* * *

 _Rewinding 13 hours and 59 minutes:_

"Next, please!" As another check in assistant calls them over to check in. Gen bounds towards the voice. "Good morning! Passports, please" as the brunette in the tailored mid blue uniform, complete with neck scarf greets.

Gen hands over the passports as Root hangs on Shaw's arm a short distance behind her.

"Three to Bucharest?"

Nodding frantically, and _super_ excited, "yes!" Gen answers eagerly.

"Did you pack these bags yourself?"

"Yes."

"Any sharp or prohibited items in these bags?"

"No."

"Alrighty then," as the brunette stands and indicates for the luggage to be put on the conveyor belt.

Gen jumps to and pushes all of the luggage onto the conveyor belt simultaneously, causing the assistant to frantically unpeel and stick the barcode labels around each of the handles of the trolley case before the next one is bundled on.

Shaw lets out a laugh at Gen's lack of finesse as Root gently elbows Shaw in the ribs.

"What?" Shaw shrugs.

"She's excited, leave her alone."

* * *

 _Rewinding 12 hours and 04 minutes, boarding:_

As they walk onto the airplane and past the business class section, Tessa pulls her hat down over her eyes and hides behind Amber as they walk pass the curly haired teen licking the remnants of what was probably a pretzel, judging from the printed chain name on the white paper bag, from her fingers.

* * *

 _Present:_

Standing waiting in a queue for the toilet, and there is usually a queue at the toilet during food time, Amber watches as the dark Persian woman plays with the teenager. Hearing the teen squeal in delight, she watches on as Mrs Turing is handed two more bottles of OJ. _'So sweet... They've got to be the good guys surely?!...'_ As Amber continues to survey them...


	3. Casting a spell on you

Cht 3

Casting a spell on you

 _Arrivals, luggage collection hall A:_

Sighing with her hands firmly tucked into her pockets, Shaw huffs impatiently for the luggage conveyor belt to first, move, then for their luggage to arrive. The hall was getting busier as the remaining passengers also wander into the hall to join the already hoard from other flights also waiting to collect their luggage.

Sauntering through the increasing gathering crowd of passengers, Tessa muses as she watches a mid(ish) height brunette man looking unamused as he stands, eyes narrowed, staring at the conveyor belt like he was willing it to move. Was this because they had all been waiting there for at least fifteen minutes now for the thing to move, or because his son beside him is continuing to whine. Either way, lightly brushing past the father, Tessa completes the spell by inserting an amulet, which is a small black pouch, into his jacket pocket.

As the father turns to Tessa, Tessa pretends that she is looking at the conveyor belt. Pausing for a moment, she then turns to walk away again, "why is this taking so long," she continues to mumble in continuing pretence as she walks while the father turns his attention back to the still static conveyor belt.

Now a safe distance away, Tessa smiles to herself, ' _one target down, next'_... Continuing to scan the hall, _'there she is'_ with her hands in her pocket standing to the far side of the conveyor belt. Hatching a plan, Tessa moves towards Shaw.

"Ooooh..." As Tessa pretends to trip over a backpack by Shaw's feet and falls a little into Shaw.

Shaw holds out her arms and helps Tessa to rebalance herself, "you OK?"

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry" as Tessa looks up at Shaw, both hands firmly on Shaw's arm. "That was close" Tessa laughs out of awkwardness. Smiling and letting go of Shaw, "thanks" as Tessa nods in gratitude and walks away again as Shaw turns her attention back to the still static conveyor belt.

Now reaching and leaning against the wall at the back of the hall, Tessa looks back at Shaw. Having successfully completed the spell on both targets, the father need only touch the amulet, and the Persian woman her Matisor to complete the circle and activate the protection spell just placed on them.

* * *

Patting Gen on the upper arm, Root places the hair brush back into her shoulder travel bag as Gen hops away to the exit. Root looks up into the mirror and checks her own appearance. Satisfied she moves to exit the ladies toilet too. As Root passes the hand dryer a blonde woman bumps into her as she too was making for the exit.

"Oh, apologies" Amber offers as she reaches out and takes Root's arm to help rebalance her. Quickly letting go of Root's arm again, Amber also drops the small black pouch amulet into her open unzipped shoulder travel bag.

Smiling and acknowledging the apology, Root continues to exit and rejoin Gen at the toilet entrance.

Waiting a few more seconds, Amber also exits the ladies toilet and turns abruptly left to rejoin Tessa, who was still leaning on the wall. Turning to look at Tessa's line of sight, Amber sees the curly haired teen run towards the now moving conveyor belt to retrieve a trolley case while Mrs Turing rejoins her partner, that dark Persian woman, and embraces her by the waist. Turing back to Tessa, "done?"

Tessa nods in confirmation.

Smiling a wide smile, "woo!" As Amber jumps a little in the air in excitement, "let's go, I'm so ready to see this city!" As she turns and simultaneously swings her bag onto her shoulder and makes for the exit.

Shaking her head Tessa laughs at her sister and follows closely behind.

Leaving the last of the security doors, Tessa waits beside her as Amber scans the arrivals hall. There were a sea of tour guides, signs for public transports and touts trying to sell cheap taxi fares into town.

Spotting a slim man with short dark hair and holding a piece of card with the name 'Turing' written on it. Amber flashes a wide smile at him as she approaches. "Excuse me..."

As the young guide turns to the blonde woman, "yes Ma'am?" He answers helpfully.

"Can you tell me how to get to down town city centre, is there a bus?..." As Amber whips out a map, unfolds it and then stretches it out to it's full length and distracting the guide while Tessa carefully moves behind the both of them and casts another spell.

Finishing Tessa tugs at Amber's sleeve discreetly. "Thank you, that's very helpful" as Amber acknowledges Tessa's cue and takes the map from the guide's hands making sure to bump into him to cause a distraction as Tessa tucks an amulet into his jacket pocket as well. Having finished folding the map, the two sisters smile and nod at the guide and stroll away in the direction that was pointed out to them by the guide.

The guide watches briefly as the two women stroll away before regaining himself and focusing his attention back towards the security doors. As soon as he does this, the guide spots three ladies walking towards him, "Turings?" He asks as he holds the card with the name just a little higher and waits for a confirmation.

Gen lights up and moves more quickly towards him, "yes, that's us" as she flashes her teeth.

"Welcome, welcome, to Bucharest. Please wait here a few minutes, we are just waiting for another family..." Spotting a man and his family looking across in his direction, the guide stops himself in his own tracks and turns his attention towards the man and his family. Holding up another card, "Andersons?"

"Yes, that's us" the man calls over in the short distance while also raising his arm in the air in confirmation. Walking over, his wife and two sons follow closely behind.

With both sets of families now standing in front of him, "welcome Turing family, welcome Anderson family" as the guide greets warmly, "welcome to the land of mystery. We are going to have _soooo_ much fun this Halloween" he enthuses. "My name is Roberto-Romeo and I will be your guide for the next week. Any problems, questions, please let me know. Anything I can help you with I will try my very best" As he watches his new charges nod. "Now if you are all ready, please, please follow me" as Roberto-Romeo walks towards the airport sliding exit doors.

Still holding onto Shaw's arm, Root nudges into Shaw. As Shaw turns and looks up at Root, Root smiles at Shaw as they both acknowledge the situation. Uncurling her arm from Shaw, Root moves forward two steps to a frozen Gen and places both arms on Gen's shoulder before lightly pushing and urging her forward to follow Roberto-Romeo.

Feeling Root's hands and small push, Gen abruptly snaps out of her daze as she finds herself now walking in the direction that Root was steering her, her trolley case wheeling squeakily behind.

As they walk, unable to resist, Root leans down and into Gen's ear to whispers, "oh... He's cute" before turning to look at Gen, "don't you think?"

Gen blushes and remains quiet as she snaps her eyes away from Root as they continue to exit the airport with Shaw following closely behind.

Hit by the cool autumn breeze, the two families continue to follow Roberto-Romeo to a waiting area where a mini coach is sitting waiting for them...

All in, and as they drive off, "it is about 30 minutes to city from airport. We are to stay one night in Bucharest, then tomorrow make way to Rasnov. There we change transport and get to our final destination, wahahahaha..." As Roberto-Romeo starts to get into character to the amusement of his new charges. Breaking character and chuckling himself. "Hotel rooms are ready so you can check straight in when we arrive. It is early here in the city, shops are open late. So you have choice to rest or" as he turns and smiles at the women and teenagers "shopping! Dinner is not reserved so if you would like some suggestion about where to eat, I can give these to you. Just let me know. Next morning, breakfast at the hotel will starts 6am, ends at 9. Our coach for Rasnov will leave at 11am so this will leave you plenty time to rest and prepare. Maybe buy snacks for the journey. We have wonderful street food here, and many cakes to sample. The journey will be about three hours. Please meet me in the hotel lobby..."

* * *

 _Ding..._

As Amber presses the bell on the front desk.

A man in a simple white shirt and black trousers wanders out from the back room, "yes, how may I help?"

"We booked a twin room, Spellman" Amber smiles sweetly in reply.

"OK, let me see" as the man moves to his computer to check the reservation.

Amber turns her head to face a now staring Tessa, "what?" As the corners of Amber's mouth creeps up, finding it hard to suppress her laughter.

Not knowing whether to laugh or cry, "seriously?" Was all Tessa could ask in bemusement.

Shrugging and grinning, "come on, it's funny?!" As Amber turns her attention back to the check in assistant.

"Yes, your reservation, private room ensuite, three nights" as the assistant turns to fetch the key from the box shelves behind him and proceeds to give his new guests the housekeeping information. "You are in room 14 which is down the hall and to the left. Breakfast is served from 7am in the dining hall. Here is the code for the gate downstairs. The gate will be locked from 10pm onwards for safety reasons..."

Just then a group of three young backpackers also bundle in through the hotel door and into the reception area.

"You sure this is the right place this time?" Asks Charlie.

Turing to his friend, "mate, Jenny did the booking this time, unlike _you_!"

As Jenny laughs, "Ray, don't be so mean to Charlie. It's not like he nearly missed the flight and forgot to make the train booking to get here"

"Come on! Give a man a break?" Charlie pleads.

"Hey, you started it" Ray continues to tease.

Smiling at them, Tessa turns and raises her brows at Amber as they both acknowledge the backpackers presence...


	4. Natural Beauty

Cht 4

Natural Beauty

Standing in the lobby, Roberto-Romeo hands out the room keys, "any question please don't hesitate to ask. I will be in room 319. Have a good evening everyone" as he watches the two families disperse to their own rooms.

Standing in the elevator, "Gen, Sweetie, you OK?"

"Tired, Mom... Flight was too long..." As she closes her eyes and stretches out her back.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Root also places a hand on Gen's head as she turns and glances at Shaw, whose eyes are also closed. Root chuckles softly in amusement at how Shaw can fall asleep standing, before turning back to Gen, "I think a nap for everyone before dinner is required!"

Gen nods just as sleepily.

"Sameen" Root nudges as the elevator stops on their floor.

On auto pilot, Shaw grabs the two trolley cases and wanders down the hall, eyes still half closed.

Watching Shaw plod further down the hall, Root stops with Gen at her room door and watches as Gen fumbles with the key card. Finally opening the door, "I'll be OK, Mom" Gen confirms, and then proceeds to cut Root off as Root part her lips, "you're just down the corridor, I know" Gen teases before turning to walk slowly and tiredly into her room. With her back still to Root, and mimicking Root's voice, "don't wander off by yourself, Sweetie," before changing back to her own voice, "OK, OK" Gen muses as she drops her hand from the trolley case, "I know the drill" Gen confirms as she flops onto the bed.

Chuckling at her grouchy teen, "I'll see you for dinner, Darling" Root drawls amused s as she closes the room door and continues to walk down the hall after Shaw. Stopping at a room door kept open by a trolley case jammed in the doorway, Root pushes the door and walks into the room, taking the trolley case with her.

As Root enters the room she sees that their room was just as simple and identical to Gen's room. A double bed, desk, bathroom and wardrobe, but none of that mattered as Root flops down onto the bed bedside a sleeping Shaw.

Watching her, and feeling sympathy, Root grabs the covers and draws it over the both of them as Root curls in closer to Shaw. Grabbing Shaw's arm, Root throws it around herself...

Opening her eyes again, Root finds Shaw watching her, before closing them again sleepily.

"Hey, Sweetie" as Root wills her body, twitching one part at a time, to wake up. "Sameen" Root whispers softly as she opens her eyes again to still find those eyes on her, "stop worrying. Gen is happy. Our son is healthy... And I'm here with the most beautiful girl in the world" as Root beams before moving in to kiss Shaw.

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

The sound at the door interrupts their moment as Root chuckles, "looks like our daughter is hungry..." as Root places a hand on Shaw's cheek and caresses it for a few seconds longer before Shaw gets up to open the door.

* * *

Sauntering down the market, it was a busy warm night as Root continues to hold Shaw's hand as they walk past the open air street stalls. As girls usually hold hands in Romania, seen as part of friendship, their hand holding goes mostly unnoticed by many locals.

Gen was darting from stall to stall in front of them as her eyes, fully dilated and lit up, is assaulted by the array of cakes, sweets, trinkets and many other colourful articles on display.

As Shaw is dragged to a stall to buy some sweets by Gen, Root spots a shop by the corner at the end of the row of stalls and wanders over to it.

"Oooooh, I could use one of these!" She beams as she touches up the spear sitting in the hand of the armoury displaying outside the shop door. The shaft is made of thick sturdy wood and finished with a metal spear head ties to one end of it. Root tilts her head towards Shaw, who was now standing beside her for her thoughts.

Shaw drops her jaw a little, before closing them again and shrugging, which only makes Root grin even wider.

"Can I help you ladies?" As the proprietor walks out to greet them.

"I would like to buy this" as Root continues to run her hand along the shaft.

"Of course. You want me arrange shipping, or you will organise?" Spotting the taller of his two customers look at him in surprise, the proprietor continues, "I've had others buy pieces, find they cannot take on flight, then want money back. So now I arrange shipping, yes?"

 _'Ah'..._ As Root nods in acknowledgement. "That's OK, we'll arrange the shipment ourselves thanks. How much is it?"

"Please, come in and we can discuss" as he ushers Root into the store.

Hesitating, Shaw turns to see where Gen was. Spotting her walking around looking at the curios in the shop next door, Shaw enters the armoury shop.

Spotting Root now touching up a red face mask, Shaw teases with her stoic face, "you never know when you might need one."

Root chuckles at Shaw's teasing and lifts the mask from the display shelf and puts it on.

Removing it from Root's face, "I like the natural look better" Shaw states matter of factly as she walks off with the mask still in her hand.

Tilting her head in acknowledgement, Root couldn't suppress her widening smile as she watches Shaw walk away to pay for the items.

* * *

Running onto the small coach and then stopping abruptly as Gen spots the slick gelled spikey haired teen sitting on the back seat fighting with his little brother.

Bumping into her, Shaw pats Gen on the side of the jaw mimicking wiping away at some dribble as the contact snaps Gen out of yet another daze.

With a new distraction, Gen turns around to not mimic punching Shaw several times on the arm in retaliation. Root steps in to break the two sparklers apart and pushes Shaw into a seat by the window before glancing sternly at Gen, who sits behind them quietly.

Still smirking, Root sits down next to Shaw and glares at her sternly too in warning, also wiping the smirk off Shaw's face.

* * *

A bump on the road wakes Shaw, who jerks awake, before quickly dropping her head again to pretend that she's still sleeping as she overhears the high squeaky tone of the woman sitting in the adjacent seats opposite them still talking, to Root.

Root couldn't help but laugh internally as she feels Shaw's head lift, then drop quickly back onto her shoulder. Root squeezes Shaw's hand in retaliation of being deserted.

"So..." As the all-too-happy-go-lucky-and-chirpy-fellow-American with her thick accent continues talking, "you and your... Sister, and child going on a vacation?"

Lifting her free hand, Root flashes her wedding ring and smiles at Mrs Anderson.

Grabbing her hand, "well... Will you look at that," as she jabs her husband in the ribs in amazement, "look Jeff, have you seen anything like it?" As her husband continues to ignore her, Carol returns her attention back to Root, "it's... Black?!" As she continues in wonderment, and then looks confused as she spots the silver lining across the ring as she looks around the wedding band. "Quite unique isn't it? And, titanium? Or is it platinum" As Carol continues to snoop.

 _'Aaaaaargh!...'_ Shaw was screaming inside. Of course they had to be seated next to a modern housewife who has accepted LGBT people as normal as she continues to talk, and talk, and talk.

"I think my husband puts me in a black mood too a lot of the time!" Carol continues to chuckles as Root continues to smile.

 _Finally,_ they arrive at the sleepy village of Rasnov and bundle out the coach. It was a small village, ringed off by the old Saxon wall around it. Surrounded by national parks and mountains soaring high above them, it felt like they were transported back in time as Root continues to look around in amazement at the combination of gothic and baroque style buildings, a series on them perched high on the hill overlooking the town. Once upon a time those same buildings were once used as a defensive fort as the metal canons continue to this day, to glisten and reflect off the sunlight and down onto its onlookers.

By the church tower Root spots a lively cafe, and makes for it as she walks carefully over the cobbled stone ground...

As Root wanders back, she grabs Shaw's arm, leaning heavily into Shaw.

Shivering, Shaw removes her scarf and ties it around Root's neck. No doubt Root had just been sick from all the travelling despite her best efforts at pretending she was fine. But Shaw could see how pale Root's face is as she finishes tying the scarf and takes the coffee from Root's hand.

Grinning the biggest grin and standing in front of a couple sets of horse and carriages, "let the adventure begin" Roberto-Romeo announces as he looks at the two families.

Each carriage is open, made of wood, the front wheels were significantly smaller than the back and had two horses at the front waiting, huffing and panting, itching to move.

"Cooooool!" Gen shouts excitedly as she follows Roberto-Romeo round to one of the carriages. Holding out his hand, Roberto-Romeo bows as he helps Gen jump into the seat next to the driver at the front of the carriage. "Have a lovely journey my lady" he teases and winks as he turns to the driver who is dressed in his mid level top black hat, long red tail coat, white shirt, black trousers and black leather gloves. "Please look after these lovely ladies," as he watches the driver nods at him in acknowledge before turning his attention back to Gen, "I will you shortly" as he winks. "Enjoy the ride."

"Come on Ma!" As Gen turns and shouts at Shaw.

"Have fun my friends," Roberto-Romeo continues to confirm, "your luggage will be sitting in the hotel room at the other end, don't worry. Enjoy the ride..."

Shaw narrows her eyes and stares at Gen as she continues to help Root into the carriage behind her.

 _Clop, clop, clop, clip, clop, clip, clop_ as the carriage whirls and drives off, leaving the old medieval town to enter another piece of tranquillity.

At the beginning the carriage whirls past a few walkers and day trippers, even passing three backpackers as the carriage groans and trundles through the muddy park grounds. But as they they head deeper into the national park it quickly become quieter and more serene...

Rising light clouds of mist start to drift across the horizon and through the valley, filtering the view into a romantic hazy moment as the ancient oak trees begin to become unfocused. A light sprinkling of snow begins to fall and Root shakes again, this time at the sudden drop in temperature as the clopping of horses' hooves and the churning of the carriage wheels ripple along the continuing old dirt road and through the now reserved National Park. Shaw unzips her duffel coat and invites Root into the warmth as Root curls into Shaw. Removing her hat and drawing it over Root's head, Shaw proceeds to tuck the blanket in over Root's legs, blocking the whipping force of the cool air as the journey through the forest becomes darker and creepier as the sun fades with time. Soon, all that is left are the thickets of the fading luscious green canopy usurping the sky and the waving spindling arms of the trees.

All is quiet but for the continued beating of those feet, clip clop, clip clop, clip clop... The horses draw nearer as the old dirt road turns to stone. Clop, clop, clop, clop as the soothing sound changes its beat and the carriage stands to sway more through the gaps in the cobbles. The fog thickens as they begin to leave the Park behind and run up along an old stone bridge, the water whooshing furiously below it with force, and the sprinkling of snow starts to flurry with the increasing gusts. Nature's peace is broken with the squawking of crows _(hahahaha...)_ as they flutter from the tree tops up into the now blackening skies from grey. Unknown to the new guests it was to be both a warning and a sign.

Clop, clop, clop as the horses start to slow passing the last of the oak trees situated just after the long curving stone bridge. The lonely tree sitting and watching as the remaining of it's leaves ponder and then drift and fall down to the ground before being swept away again by the gusts to it's final resting place. Still caught up in the romanticsm as they round the curve, the view of a magnificent centuries old brick building comes into full view as it towers and overwhelms them even at a distance. Drawing up the long final stretch, the tower becomes increasingly more the focal point as it's sheer size confirms the majesty of it's beauty.

With the full moon shimmering in the background hovering just above the cross perched on top of the tower, a bell chimes out to greet them. The toll vibrates strikingly through the air as it interrupts the deadly silence of this eerie night. Captivated and lost, Root didn't want this time to end as the carriage stops at the large entrance door to the fort.

 _(Hahaha...)_ Again a haunting whisper of a laugh drifts along and over them and dissipates with the dark moving clouds. The moonlight disappears briefly behind the clouds as Shaw looks up and around, did she hear something?

"Welcome!" As the host bellows in greeting to his arriving guests... "Welcome to Castle Bran!"

With a wide grin about to swallow her face, Gen glances back at Root and Shaw, and then jumps down from the front of the carriage before looking around the courtyard, at the fountain, at the old stocks rebuilt for tourists and now sitting in a dark corner near the fountain, and peering into the tinted and barred windows to see nothing.

Dressed in his freshly pressed twentieth century suit, finished off also by a matching top hat, Roberto-Romeo continues in character as the host, accentuating his Romanian accent, "please enter" as he takes Root hand and escorts her off the carriage and into the castle, "if you dare" he teases and lets go of Root's hand and invites her in through the large heavy wooden entrance door and into the castle.

As she does so Roberto-Romeo strides back to the other approaching carriages. The Anderson's carriage, followed by two more behind them also start to pull into the courtyard, the sounds of horses feet and the cooing of tourists vibrating off the stone enclosure and echoing down the the narrow passages around the courtyard.

The snow begins to fall more heavily as the winds begin to howl, prompting the weary but entranced travellers to disembark quickly into the castle.


	5. Losing Myself

Cht 5

Losing Myself

Sitting crossed leg on the bed next to Root, Gen pouts as she continues to watch over her Mom.

Shaw quietly clicks the bedroom door shut again as she wanders over and places a flask next to the bedside table on Root's side of the bed. Gazing at Root, the corners of Shaw's lips flicker up briefly before it's gone again.

Blink and you'll miss it but Gen catches it and smiles to herself acknowledging Shaw's moment. Shaw was starting to discover her volume control and Gen knew it as both she and Root continue to push and challenge Shaw together.

"Ma" Gen whispers and waves as she catches Shaw's attention, "let's go!"

Looking back to Root, Shaw nods and both she and Gen leave the room quietly.

Walking along the corridor and to the grand staircase, Shaw looks to the wooden bannister which curls down and around the stairs..

 _Standing watching as her father coolly slides down the thin metal hand rail, arms out to help balance himself, he jumps and successfully lands with both feet planted onto the concrete floor._

 _Standing back up and turning to glance back at his daughter, he raises and wriggles his brows at her, eliciting a giggle from her. "Come on Sameen!" He calls and waves his arm beckoning her to follow._

 _Still laughing, young Sameen stumbles as she climbs onto the high hand rail and slides down, 'weeeeee' as her head and heart sings with delight before..._

Thud, _"umph..."_

Shaw jumps up onto it and slides smoothly down the grand staircase bannister before jumping off and landing with both feet onto the carpeted floor at the bottom. Standing back up and glancing back at Gen, Gen witnesses a rare moment as Shaw wriggles her eyebrows playfully her at.

Watching and grinning, Gen decides to follow. Climbing clumsily onto the bannister, Gen slides down, "weeeee ~~~" She squeaks before _..._

Watching Gen wobble, Shaw scrambles to break Gen's fall as Gen shoots off the end of the balcony and flies briefly in the air before landing on top of Shaw.

"Umph!"

 _Reorientating herself, Sameen finds herself sitting on top of her father's chest, and laughs. Getting up and pulling her father's arm to help him up too, "sorry" she apologies._

Gen stifles a giggle as she untangles herself from Shaw and then pulls Shaw up by the arm as she stands too. "Sorry" Gen offers sheepishly as she looks at Shaw.

 _Shaking his head and brushing himself off, he leans down to look his daughter in the eyes, "I think you need to work on your landing" he winks before standing up again and walking off, his arm left outstretched trailing behind him._

Still peering at a statue Shaw, Gen waves her hand in front of Shaw's face, "Ma!.. Earth to Ma!?"

 _With a wide smile, Sameen runs to catch up with him. Upon reaching him she grabs his trailing hand as they walk further into the park. It was Sunday, and they would often go for a walk and buy an ice cream cone in the park on a Sunday. Today was no different._

Snapping out of her reminisce, Shaw smiles slightly at Gen, and Gen's jaw drops. "Oh my God!" As Gen places one hand on Shaw's forehead and the other behind Shaw's neck, "are you sick, Ma? Did you hit your head?!" As Gen continues to look at and around Shaw suspiciously, "or... Are you still my Ma? Possessed?... Who are you?!"

Grimacing at Gen and flicking her hand to slap Gen's away from her face and neck, "come on! We have a Castle to explore" as Shaw walks away in a random direction.

Smiling in amuse and bemusement, Gen watches Shaw walk away for a few seconds before running and catching up with her. Grabbing Shaw's arm and clinging to it, they open their first creaking door together. It was to be the beginning of many creaking doors around the Castle as they make it their mission to find as many hidden secret passages as they could. And so they went around touching, pushing and prodding bed frames, pulling out random books in the library and pushing and touching anything with the Castle coat of arms on it and poking at anything else they thought was suspicious. After a few hours of snooping and exploring, they find nothing in their disappointment. Not even a fake skeleton in an empty room closet. " _What kind of a hell spooky Castle is this?'_

Defeated and hungry they then go to dinner as Gen tucks herself under Shaw's arm as they make their way to the large dining hall where they're joined by several of the other party guests.

After dinner Gen goes to mingle with a couple of new friends, two older female teenage backpackers from Australia, in one of the handful of lounges on the ground floor.

Shaw follows them into the lounge room with the red and black décor and a wood fire in the corner. It looked comfortable enough as a few other guests were already resting in there. A few were reading, some using the wifi and even a group of three others playing board games.

Satisfied Gen wasn't in any danger, Shaw returns to the room to check on Root.

* * *

After finding a dog eared photo of little Shaw in a Halloween costume next to who Root had assumed was her father, Root knew. Secretly keeping the photo, treasuring it, Root slots the just as dog eared Horton hears a who book back into the bookcase shelf next to the other children's book in the nursery.

Root removes the photo from the novel she had in her shoulder travel bag and continues to look at it, smiling. Root never had a happy childhood with her mom,. With her father it was non existent. Even with The Machine at her disposal, Root had never found the need to find him again. In fact she hadn't even thought about him till now as she looks at Sameen's dad's eyes. Those eyes, Sameen's eyes.

Shaw rarely talked about her past, and when she did it was always glimpses about her father. He must have been a great father to her. _'At least one of us had one...'_ As Root takes comfort in the thought.

* * *

Pushing the bedroom door ajar and peeking in, Shaw spots Root sitting by the window and looking out. The flask was open and placed on the coffee table in front of her. Smiling, Shaw stealthily creeps into the room. Placing the plate of food carefully onto the coffee table next to the flask, the low noise diverts Root's attention to it, and then to Shaw.

Too late as Shaw grabs at the photo in Root's hand.

Biting her lip as Shaw looks at the photo, Root wasn't sure how Shaw would react, but walking away from her wasn't what Root had expected. Seeing this, Root quickly gets up and catches Shaw by the wrist, tugging and turning Shaw to face her again.

Watching Shaw look at the photo, Shaw's eyes had dropped and clouds of sadness were now drifting over her. "Sweetie, I'm sorry" as Root takes both of Shaw's hands and squeezes them, I shouldn't have taken..."

"Is this why you planned this trip?" Shaw asks as she looks up into Root's eyes.

"I..."

"I had a memory recall about my Father earlier, with Gen" Shaw offers as she cuts in, prompting Root to quickly close her lips together again.

A glimmer again of Shaw, smiling. It was brief, but it was enough to assure Root.

Continuing to wait for Shaw to carry on sharing, Shaw instead leads Root back to the chair that she was sitting in and urges her to eat something.

Shaking her head, Root wasn't sure she could stomach it as she still felt fragile and nauseous.

"Come on, ah..." As Shaw stabs at a boiled potato and offers the fork to Root, "our son needs to eat too" Shaw coaxes.

Root relents and takes the fork and munches slowly on the potato. After a couple more bites Root drops the fork and urges Shaw to go for a walk with her instead, despite the light sprinkling of snow having already fallen outside.

* * *

Wrapped up, Root lets go of Shaw's hand as she wanders out through the back of the Castle and onto the vast garden and forest grounds. Shaw watches, following slowly behind Root.

 _Walking as he holds her hand, "look Sameen" as Shaw looks away from her father to where he was gazing, "isn't your mother beautiful?"_

 _Slightly ahead of them, Sameen's mother looks back at them smiling as she holds down her hat with one hand as the wind picks up, and waves back at Sameen with the other..._

Root turns around and continues to walk backwards. She gazes and smiles at Shaw before turning back to the large trees, the leaves turning from green to gold, and from yellow to brown. Falling and swept away again before they drift to the ground, another cold breeze brushes through them whipping Root's already red cheeks.

The path was littered with leaves while the forest ground is entirely carpeted with brilliantly green moss, even covering over the massive roots and base of the wind blown toppled trees. A testament of the true power of mother nature followed by the regenerative circle of life.

Continuing along the path, another gust of wind whirls up a gust of leaves around Root as it also blows off her hat. Reaching out to try catch it in the air, Root fails as it blows away behind her and towards Shaw.

Root's laughter breaks the rustling of leaves and the creaking of the branches as they continue to shake off the gusts.

Watching Shaw pick up the hat and walk up to her, Root bends her head slightly to allow Shaw to place it back on the rightful owner's head.

 _(Haahaha...) Crow, crow,_ as a bird flies past them, followed by a flock as it shakes the canopy above Root and Shaw. Their crowing echoing up into the distant sky.

Root smiles as she takes Shaw's hand and de-gloves it. Doing the same, Root then takes Shaw's hand and continues walking, their fingers now intertwined and tucked into Root's jacket pocket. They pass a tree stump covered in pure moss, the shape resembling a tea pot. Continuing up a hill, trees line one side of the steep path as it curves, while the other side houses the remaining foundations of an old brick wall. Other vegetation sprout from the wall fighting to stay alive or hibernate as the conflicting chill of winter clashes with the autumn colours of the fading leaves

Stopping at the top of the hill, Root and Shaw are greet by a tree covered in ruby red leaves, highlighted even more by the fading light and darkening sky as it begins to take over the horizon too. Standing to admire the beauty, Root turns to find Shaw gazing at her before she is gently tugged closer and then kissed. As they finish, Root rests her forehead on Shaw's as they stand listen to the silence of nature, broken only by the sounds of their own breaths.

"You're right, I love it here" Shaw offers again, her eyes closed. Shaw couldn't remember the last time she felt so at peace. The last person who made her feel this secure was her own father, as Shaw opens her eyes again and connects with Root.

Watching Shaw reminisce, although still curious and eager to know more about Shaw's father, Root waits patiently for now, content in just knowing that Shaw was at least in peace at this moment.

Their silence is disturbed by laughter and some excited screams as the Anderson boys, then Roberto-Romeo, followed by the Australian backpackers, the other tour guide Mihaela who brought the backpackers to the Castle, and Gen sandwiched in between them all, whizz by on their bikes. The lights on their bikes each creating spooky moving shadows as it reflects of each other, the thin and crooked tree branches and fallen down and rotting stumps.

Gen shouts and waves, "hi Mom!" As she passes near by them, grinning from ear to ear in delight. This only prompts the others to also wave and shout, "hi Mom!" As their voices and shrills continues to echo through the still trees, the snow starting to fall again as the sky now turns to black.

As Root chuckles and waves back, Shaw spins them both around to retrace their steps back to the warmth of the Castle . With the fading light and the scattered low glimmering garden lamps, the path was fast becoming impossible to see.

* * *

Closing the bedroom door shut, Shaw turns and grabs Root's wrist and tugs her from her trolley case which is still lying untouched by the side of the chair next to the vanity, and leads her to the bed.

Sensing what Shaw was after, Root smiles and clasps her arms around Shaw's neck and leans down to resume kissing her as they both flop back onto the bed. After kissing and tumbling a few bouts fighting over who gets to top, Shaw gives in as Root thumps down her two arms on the pillows on either side of Shaw's head and gazes down at her.

Waiting expectantly for Root's next move, Shaw watches as Root smirks before dropping her body back on top of her to continue kissing. Combing her fingers through Shaw's sleek jet black hair before tugging on it, Root kisses Shaw more needfully, yearning Shaw's touch.

Curling her arms around Root's waist and to Root's back, Shaw tugs on Root's trouser waistband and pushes her hands down them and sliding them over Root's soft skin, caressing and squeezing her butt. Impatient, Shaw withdraws her hands and moves to Root's chest intending to start undressing her, only Shaw's hands are slapped away.

"Patience Sameen" Root teases as she sits up onto Shaw's lap and starts to unbutton her shirt painfully slowly, putting on a show for Shaw. Slowly starting to grind on Shaw as well, Root listens as Shaw groans, Shaw's soft lips parting as her eyes continue gazing intensely at Root.

Swallowing hard Shaw watches as Root slowly unveils her throat by flicking her long wavy brown hair over her shoulder, followed by unbuttoning a few more buttons on her shirt to reveal the cleavage between her breasts. Unable to resist, Shaw sits up and grabs both of Root's hands into her own and kisses and gropes at Root's breast before biting and sucking on her neck.

Indulging in Shaw's attention Root moans in surrender, especially since Shaw now has control of both of her hands in her vice like grip.

Continuing to tug her hands free, Shaw ups the ante and rips open the remaining part of Root's buttoned shirt, and starts to massage Root's belly as they continue kissing.

Panting to catch her breath between the kissing and her elevating excitement, Root pushes Shaw down onto the bed as she falls on top of Shaw. With one hand relinquished, Root starts to pinch Shaw's nipples and massage her breasts before sliding her hand up and down Shaw's chest and torso, teasing her. All the while they continue kissing, fervently and grind on each other.

Shaw lifts her pelvic to try increase the friction at the same time as Root slides her free hand right down past Shaw's belly and inserts inside her abruptly.

Surprised by it, Shaw moans at the insertion as she continues to gaze at Root as she slides in and out of her.

Gazing at Shaw, Root witnesses as Shaw's expression softens and her eyes change into a tenderness Root has never seen before... Root's eyes dilate as her heart flutters, and then soars as she realises what Shaw is telling her.

Root leans down wanting to inhale all of Shaw's love as their kiss becomes more passionate than either had experienced before.

Continuing to focus being inside Shaw, did Root just penetrate another layer reaching further in Shaw's core and closer to Shaw's quiet but defensive heart?

Shaw was to sleep more peacefully that night, something Shaw herself didn't realise she had been missing.


	6. I see you, too

Cht 6

I see you, too

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

Root stirs, peeling an eye open and spotting Shaw still fast asleep beneath her, Root drops her head again and closes her eye.

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

Inhaling and sighing, Root definitely didn't imagine that.

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

Hearing the gently but quick successive raps on the door, Root gets up, only she finds herself be tugged back down again as she crashes back on top of Shaw again.

Eyes still closed, Shaw kisses Root on the head and pauses for a moment. Then inhaling a big breath Shaw gets up, grabbing some clothes on the way to the door as Root enjoys the view.

 _Knock, kno..._

The opens slightly and Roberto-Romeo is greeted by a sleepy with her eyes still half closed, "Mrs" before stopping and correcting himself as he shakes his head a little, "Doctor, Turing" Roberto-Romeo finishes greeting in his whisper. "Forgive me for disturbing you so early" as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, hesitant, "you're daughter mention you Doctor, can you please come?" As Roberto-Romeo looks at Shaw expectantly.

Nodding, "OK" Shaw croaks, her throat still dry and coarse. "Give me a few minutes" as she clears her throat and closes the door again on a wide eyed head bobbling young guide.

Feeling the cold, Root reaches out, reaching for Shaw as she catches her dressing. "Sameen..." Root calls sleepily.

Finish pulling her top down her torso, Shaw moves to the bed and kisses Root, embracing her. "I'll be back in a few minutes. They're looking for a Doctor, probably some drunk kids. Sleep" as Shaw pulls away again and exits the room.

* * *

Finish checking her pulse, Shaw creases her forehead as she looks down on he second young female tourist, her symptoms the same as the one strewn on the sofa seat opposite her. Placing the brunette's arm back down by her side, Shaw notices how peacefully the two girls were sleeping, except for the two obvious puncture marks on their wrists. _'A game?'_ as Shaw turns to examine the room. Cushions, chips, sweets, vodka bottles, crystals, blankets and candles were surrounding a Ouija board placed in the centre of the library room she was standing in. The log fire long snuffed out as the sky outside slowly starts to brighten.

Finally breaking Roberto-Romeo's nervous tension, "they're fine, just very unconscious at the moment but they're recover with a few more hours sleep."

Two other hotel staff members and Roberto-Romeo breath out a sigh in relief before Roberto-Romeo turns to the Ouija board. "Partied too hard eh?" As his mood and tone lifts.

Nodding but Shaw notices that none of the food or vodka bottles were touched or opened. The cushions, blankets and crystals were still so neatly placed. It was too well presented for them to have been used all night. _'Staged?'_

Just then Mihaela noisily enters the room and quickly closes the door again. "Four in my group haven't returned" she informs, walking up to Roberto-Romeo.

"The group to Brasnov last night?" Upon seeing Mihaela confirm this with a nod, Roberto-Romeo continues, "ah... Boys. It's still early. Maybe they stay night in Brasnov hotel?" Roberto-Romeo reassures before turning to Shaw. "Sorry to disturb you Doctor, thank you for help. Will see you and family at games later, yes?"

Nodding, Shaw exits the library, leaving the four staff to clean up.

Upon reaching her room, Shaw goes over and unlocks the adjoining door to go check on Gen. Walking up next to the bed, Shaw bends and peers down to examine Gen's wrists without disturbing her as she mumbles and flips over. _'Typical, even when asleep she's asleep she's defiant'_ As Shaw shifts too to readjust and continue examining Gen. With relief there were no visible puncture marks and Shaw quietly leaves again as Gen continues to sleep.

Closing the adjoining door and peeling layers back off to climb back into bed, Root opens her eyes a little as she curls into Shaw. "Gen, OK?"

Embracing her and gazing at Root, "she's fine. A couple of suspicious girls downstairs though. The room looks like it's been staged to make them look drunk and passed out, but..." As Shaw shakes her head, thinking, "it doesn't feel right."

"So then you decided to check on Gen?" Root asks, smiling.

Shaw looks down from the ceiling and reconnects with Root's gaze in reply.

"Hmmm..." As Root squeezes Shaw in her embrace and kisses her.

* * *

"So..." As a tall mid sized young man with well gelled and manicured blonde hair towers over Root and hands her a drink, "not wanting to join in?" Continuing to enquire as they look down across the lawn to two teams playing tug of war as the players' cheeks are ruby red from the wind lashes, cold and body heat from the physical exertion.

Root smiles up at the young man from her seat and he takes this as an invitation as he places his hands on the back of another seat and pulls it towards Root.

Cutting between Root, the blonde kid and his seat, Shaw takes the pint glass from Root's hand and shoves it back into the blonde kid's chest and replaces it with a mug of hot cocoa. Still only gazing at Root, Shaw unfolds the blanket around her arm and throws it over Root's legs before throwing a second one over the seat the blonde had pulled up to Root. Grabbing the sandwich wedged in her mouth, Shaw mumbles "thanks" in the direction of the kid and sits down. Pulling the blanket over herself Shaw tucks into her breakfast sandwich as the kid is left still standing watching over the two.

As the blonde kid regains himself he takes the hint and walks away towards the playing teams further down the garden, and Root is left chuckling at Shaw as she warms her hands on the hot mug while Gen continues to join in the activities taking place across the lawn in front of them.

* * *

Watching the petite dark haired woman leave her room as she follows that guide down the hall again, the blonde kid walks up to the bedroom door and knocks...

Root opens the door and her smile drops to a surprised, "yes?" As she eyes the dark blue shirt and pants, and light and dark blue split coloured jacket with matching police officer's hat.

Taking the hat off his head the officer's jet black hair flops out as he introduces, "sorry disturb you Ma,am" he starts in his Romanian accent, "I, police check. May I?" As he points into the room.

Caught by surprise, Root pushes the door wider to let the officer in to inspect the room. As he passes Root just couldn't shake off an odd feeling, like she was in a dream. The next thing Root realises is the officer spinning round and stepping up right past and into her personal space. Too personal as she feels his breath flutter her own hair as he continues to tower over her.

Not knowing why, Root neither speaks nor moves, _'alluring...'_ As Root starts to feel an urge and a gentle emotional tug towards the officer.

The officer lifts his hand and places it gently on Root's cheek as he draws it down towards her jaw and then down towards her chest as his hand followed his eyes down Root's body. Root's breath deepens and slows as she feels her pulse starting to quicken, her lips parting slightly...

 _Click,_ and the sound of the room door is opened.

Looking away from Shaw and back to the officer, Root sees him now standing by the window a good distance away from her. Creasing her forehead in conclusion, ' _strange...'_

Breaking the silence, "you must be Doctor" as the officer moves towards Shaw, hand outstretched. "It is safe, I go now" as he finishes shaking Shaw's hand and places his hat back on his head, and quickly slipping through the still open door in Shaw's hand.

As Shaw watches the officer wander down the hall and out of sight, Shaw's thoughts are broken as Root pushes the door out of Shaw's hand and shut again before pushing Shaw into the back of the door and kissing her needfully. Nipping, embracing, squeezing, pulling, tugging and pushing, Root just wanted to connect with Shaw.

After a few minutes, still leaning on top of Shaw, gazes at Shaw as they both pant recovering their breathes.

"What was that fo..." Before Shaw is cut off and Root grabs Shaw's head and hair and pulls her in for a second round.

As Root pulls away again she quickly changes the subject, "Sweetie, what did Roberto-Romeo want?"

"Mihaela mentioned some missing boys from her tour group. They didn't return from their wander into Brasnov last night so they've called the police"

Chuckling, it was clear Shaw's mind was still trying to logically justify why an officer was just here and not answer Root's question. "And you?" As Root starts to caress Shaw's cheeks.

Shaw's attention now back on Root and realising she didn't answer Root's question, "was just checking on the girls from this morning. They're weak but are conscious now" as Shaw drifts away again thinking, "puncture marks, Root. Two tiny holes, on the wrist" as Shaw looks back up at her.

In surprise, and then smiling, "strange going ons. Missing boys. Puncture marks... Spooky" Root teases before leaning further into Shaw's ear, "baby" she drawls, "you're gonna love your Halloween costume as she pecks Shaw on the cheek and drags her away to retrieve the costume.

* * *

"What's your fascination with the American brunette?"

Morphing from his police officer uniform, the man changes from a short stocky built to a muscular, well built, sleek and tall, albeit wrinkly, man in a retro fitted suit. "Ionela," he calls alluringly, "there's no need to be jealous" as he lifts his hand and motions her to come to him, "there's no need to be jealous" he reassures, "you're still my favourite brunette bride" he comforts, drawing his hand down her cheek and drawing his finger over her lips slowly, enticingly.

With sadness, Alina also moves towards him, "what about me?"

Hahahaha as he laughs gallantly, as he lifts his arm to invite her into the other side of him, "Alina, you're my other favourite brunette bride" as he continues to bellow in laughter before pulling her in close and kissing her.


	7. There's only one Queen

Cht 7

There's only one Queen

"There you go, Darling" as Root finishes straightening out Gen's hair with the hair straighteners and then tying the blue ribbon on her head.

"Spinning round in the long cushioned seat, Gen looks at herself, "neat, thanks Mom" as Gen continues to turn her head inspecting it in the mirror. Satisfied, Gen stands and steps out from the seat, "what do you think" as she straightens her posture and smooths out her dress for Root to see.

Smiling, "you look beautiful, Sweetie. Let me take a photo" as Root takes her phone from the vanity table top and snaps a picture. "Oh, where are your long white gloves?"

Looking down at her arms, "oh yeah!" Gen shouts excitedly and runs to the bed to retrieve them. Pulling them on she stands for Root to take a photo. "OK Mom, I'll meet you down there!" As Gen is already half way out the door.

"Wait! Let Samee..." As Root is cut short at the sound of the door closing. Letting out a sigh, Root then turns to sit down on the long seat herself. As Root reaches for her red neck scarf, she knocks over a lipstick which rolls across the vanity top and drops into her travel shoulder bag by her feet. Laughing at how clumsy she is, Root reaches down and rescues the runaway lipstick before spotting...

Pulling the small black pouch out along with the lipstick, _'where did this come from?'_ As Root looks at it confusingly. The last time she had seen similar looking pouches was in that curios shop in Philadelphia. Before Root is able to think any about it more, she unconsciously places the pouch down onto the vanity table as she's distracted by the reflection in the mirror.

Spinning around Root scans Shaw from head to toe before slowly rising and sauntering over to her taking in every. Single. Small. Detail...

Drawing her hand over Shaw's black and red bodice, then her fingers over the top of one of the breasts lined with black lace, Root licks her lip and bites on it lightly as she takes a step closer and curls her arms around Shaw and pushes into Shaw's body. Root's breathing starts to slow as her heart beat speeds up. Swallowing, Root gazes at Shaw's lips, that blood red lipstick... Shaw's black mascara highlighting her eyes further, while her hair is braided and tied up. Root exhales the breath she didn't realise she was holding and gazes straight into Shaw's eyes.

As Root leans her body into her, Shaw feels the two heart beats beating hard against her skin. Entranced, Shaw watches as Root examine her. Watches as Root runs her hands slowly over her body. Watching how Root's expression changes with every new discovery. Finally lifting her eyes, Root gazes straight into Shaw's own eyes and Shaw notices that Root looks like she's about to devour her. Root's eyes were fully dilated and it turns Shaw on. Shaw's palms begin to sweat as her own breathing slows, her own heart beat abeating faster. But Shaw remains still, allowing Root to take her in, taking as much time as Root wanted.

Shaw's lips start to part slightly waiting for Root, drying more with each additional passing second as Shaw licks to moisten her lips again.

Finally breaking the gaze and smirking, Shaw remains defenceless as Root finally decides to pounce, pushing Shaw down onto the bed and jumping on top of her, kissing and biting at her madly. Reaching round to untie Shaw's bodice...

"You know this took me a long time to get ready" Shaw protests.

Without stopping, "and I appreciate the effort" as Root commends and removes the bodice and continues undressing Shaw, first with her eyes, then with her hands.

"Can I at least get to see what I look like first before you..." Continuing to ignore Shaw's protests Root runs her hands through Shaw's hair and messes it up as she breaks the braid and steals Shaw's crown. Placing the crown on her own head, Root continues to combs through the silky jet black hair with her fingers. The loose strands drift and fall back over Shaw's shoulders as Root begins to now kiss down Shaw's chest...

Reapplying her lip stick in the bathroom mirror, hair now retied, Root saunters in from behind and leans and pushes up against Shaw, sending Shaw into the bathroom counter top in front of her as the counter top digs into Shaw's hips. Curling her arms around Shaw's waist and kissing the back of her neck, "hmmm..." Root continues to appreciate Shaw's toned physique, her muscles, shoulder and arms. How dark and sexy Shaw is as Root continues to admire the costume, her hands now smoothing out Shaw's long black, red and plaided skirt at her legs.

"Root.." Shaw warns, "I'm not putting this costume on again."

"Hmm..." As Root continues to inhale and smell Shaw's hair, "that almost sounds like a challenge..."

Root is cut off by Shaw spinning around and pushing Root one step back. "Root!" Shaw warns again with a glare.

With still her dreamy eyes on Shaw, "hmmmm?"

Shaw shakes her head to snap out of it as she tries to exert some self control, but Shaw is cut off in her concentration as she watches Root lift and stretch out one of her legs and place it next to Shaw. Root's heel resting on the counter top.

Looking along Root's long leg and back up her half dressed torso, her white shirt hanging loosely open with her waistcoat draping over her shoulders further accentuating Root's physique, Shaw swallows, hard.

Smirking, Root directs Shaw with her eyes down at her knee high red leather boots.

Still gazing at Root, Shaw places her hands on Root's boot and draws her hands down over her shin and calf. Shaw is aroused as she hears Root moan softly. Taking a deep breath before reopening her eyes again, Shaw starts to lace up the knee high red boots.

Finishing, Root smirks and drops her leg before slowly lifting the other, watching as Shaw caresses her thigh again, then move her hands down her shin. Watching as Shaw struggles to keep control and slowly lacing up this boot too.

Dropping this leg, Root takes that one step up into Shaw and leans down to kiss her as Shaw continues to tuck Root's shirt into her black legging pants before pulling and smoothing the pants out with her hands. Shaw's hands brush over Root's smooth soft bu...

Stopping and breathing hard, Shaw moves her hands away from Root's lower torso and starts to button up Root's light white shirt, so transparent Shaw can see clearly Root's red and black laced bra.

Exhaling a painfully hitched breath, Shaw starts to falter as she grips the hems of Root's black waist coat. Pausing for a second longer, Shaw tugs and straightens Root's waist coat. Smoothing it over their son as she rubs Root's belly, lingering, before buttoning the three buttons of the waist coat. Smoothing out the breast pocket and velvet red heart placed on top of the pocket, Shaw then reaches back round to the counter and grabs the same blood red lip stick and starts applying it slowly, drawing it across Root's lips, those soft, soft, lips...

With a _thud,_ the lipstick is dropped as it lands back on the tiled bathroom floor and rolls away.

Root smiles and whispers into Shaw's face, "you think we'll make it out this room tonight?" As Root continues to stare at Shaw, who is now just focusing on Root's lips...

Taking a deep breath, Shaw grabs Root's arms, squeezes them and lightly pushes her back, shaking her head. As Shaw recollects herself she drags Root from the bathroom, "come on!"

Root chuckles softly as she is pulled out the room. Stopping Shaw by the door Root grabs the cape hanging near the room door and smooths it out before throwing it around Shaw. Smiling, Root delicately ties the Matisor, securing the cape around Shaw's neck.

Shaw couldn't help but feel at this gesture. A feeling of... _'warmth?'_ As she looks down at her own, and then at Root's costume. The family costunes themed after the book that was in Shaw's hand when the photo with her Father was taken.

Shaw is interrupted in her thoughts as it's Root's turn to drag Shaw out the room. Root grabs the plastic spear and mask, which was also sitting near the door with the cape, to complete her own costume, on the way out.

Walking into the hall, decorated with scary skeletons, carved out pumpkins, displays of horror houses, red ribbons dangling down from the ceiling with your usual cobwebs and plastic spiders, complimented well with the already long wooden old Castle hall with eaves and wooden ceilings, the smoke machine causing a spooky mist to float through the hall gently. The other guests and staff all dressed in costume. The buffet table was full of krispie cakes shaped like cauldrons, Frankenstein monsters, witch ginger bread to name a few. A fake black straw cat sits on the table with more decorations of both plastics and jelly spiders, bugs and a range of other insects strewn across it between th dishes of food. A large actual witches cauldron is on one end of the table containing pumpkin soup as a man dressed like Sweeney Todd serves the queue of guests from it. Other foods also includes chocolate fondues, a lot of candy, mashmallows made into monsters, salads, evil face shaped pasta, while even the tomatoes had small scary faces carved in them. Drinks bottles were dressed as witches and vampires and table and chair decorations had all sorts of fake limbs and horror masks hanging off them. It was clear the staff put a lot of preparation work in tonight's party as the hall was also littered with plastic swords and knives, shields and fake armoured soldiers, all available for the guests to place with.

A dance floor was laid out in the centre of the hall while a DJ was also playing spooky tunes to set the atmosphere.

Wandering past the tall young blonde kid from the garden, as he stands chatting amongst kids his own age, all with drinks in their hands, Shaw catches him as he turns his head to glance at Root.

Almost snarling, the kid eventually spots Shaw staring back at him in warning and he quickly returns his attention back to the group he was standing with.

Shaw wasn't sure why she felt hostile towards the boy, it was almost like it came from nowhere.

Root herself wasn't sure why she felt a tug as she judders and her breath hitches. That same urge beginning again as Root's heart beat quickens.

Spotting Root not moving, "Root?" As Shaw looks about her.

Shaking her head, and that feeling aside, Root smiles at Shaw and they continue to walk through the hall as howls of wolves start to bellow out through the speakers and Thriller Night is played...

Standing in a corner and cuddling into Shaw, "hmmm... Our eldest's first crush..." Root gushes as she watches Gen blush standing next to Andy in his Zorro outfit. Her cheeks accentuated by the extreme contrast of Gen's blue and white dress.

All the while Shaw is staring daggers at the boy.

Breaking Shaw's thoughts and whispering in her ear, "Sameen... You're so cute!" As Root licks and then bites Shaw lightly on the ear. "Hmm" as Root continues to indulge in Shaw, "you don't want to scare the boy off!"

"And why the hell not?" Shaw snaps, still staring.

Root spins Shaw around to face her as Root playfully pouts at Shaw, "you're so adorable right now..." As Root bites her lower lip again and scans down Shaw's body, still looking _very_ hungry.

"What's wrong with you, you're hormones are going into overdrive right now?!"

Root's adoration turns to pouting again at Shaw's rejection as she watches Shaw stalk away to grab some drinks.

Unknown to the guests inside, a freak storm starts to rage outside and this time not just with light sprinkling of snow and the gale force gusts of winds. This time the snow falls heavily, picking up speed and quantity as the winds rage so fierce it pulls, tears and fells several trees in it's path. As the evening wears on, the lake by the castle also freezes, solid.

As Shaw waits for her drinks to be made up by the bar tender behind the make shift bar, she notices a busty short blonde woman about her height squeal and flirt as she leads a boy out of the hall. The boy also laughs as he catches up with her and pushes her out the hall door by the butt, squeezing them as he does so. Stretching her neck, Shaw's attention is focused back on the bar as her drinks are now placed in front of her.

"So... Beautiful lady, what are you?" As a young, tall and physically fit male saunters over with his sleekly hair polished head, glasses and a full black suit complete with a waist coat of his own.

Turning to look at the interruption Root smiles, "such an English gentleman," as she tilts her head, "nice accent."

"Hahaha, thank you. I'm from London, travelling through Europe, seeing the world, yada yada... You know. What about you?"

"I'm from Wonderland," Root teases as she pushes down the red jousting face mask and holding up her spear, "Scarlet guard" before placing the mask back on top of her head and lifts the spear towards him, playfully threatening.

"Phwoar lady guard, I come in peace" As the Brit holds up his hands... "Had I known," he continues to tease, "I would have dressed as the Red..."

"There's only one Queen" as Shaw cuts in and glares at him. "Beat it Wes, Fred's taken!" Shaw snarls at the young Brit backpacker.

Holding up his hands again, palms flat out, "OK, OK, you're Majesty, I did not mean to offend" as he takes a bow, curling one arm across his torso and one stretched out slightly in front of him, and walks backwards, backing away apologetically and playfully.

Continuing to glare and watch the playful Brit retreat, Root couldn't help but grin.

Spinning around to face Root again, handing her a cool iced tea, "you would have been better as the Cheshire Cat!" Shaw deadpans at her. _'What's it with young men and Root?!'_ Shaw huffs.

Not dampened by Shaw's mean words, Root leans in and grabs Shaw tugging her close, "I love it when you get possessive, Sameen" Root drawls as she continues to gaze at Shaw, savouring the moment.

* * *

"Diana, where are you going?" The eager boy calls to the busty blonde woman.

Curling her finger and beckoning him to her, she waits until he reaches her before teasing, "to your room of course" as she moves up the grand stairs case quickly.

The boy's eyes widen and near runs after Diana, nearly stumbling as he catches up.

* * *

"Woooonderful, woooonderful!' As Root and Shaw's sparring is interrupted by Roberto-Romeo. "The Alice in Wonderland family," as he turns to look at Gen's Alice dress and then back at Root and Shaw. "Beautiful!" He continues to praise accentuating and exaggerating his Romanian accent.

Smiling proudly and chuckling, "Count, Dracula?"

"Of course, who else?" As Roberto-Romeo continues to bellow, "I am guide and host, welcome to my Castle!" He continues to play in character.

Laughing and nodding, "that does make sense!" As Root continues to chuckle at him.

Suddenly the lights cut out and the music stops abruptly... The sudden drop in noise level makes the quiet echo even louder as every pair of eyes in the room look around them, all waiting for someone to inform them of what to do...

"O...K... Excuse me," as Roberto-Romeo begins to excuse himself from Root and Shaw, "I find out what happened" as Roberto-Romeo disappears through the hall.

Squeezing Shaw's hand, "wanna get out of here?" Root teases, and they sneak off..

* * *

"What..." As the boy breaks the kissing and looks around him. Covered in darkness there wasn't much to see.

"Why, are you afraid of the dark?" Diana begins to tease.

"You never know what might go bump in the night" he teases before it turns to moaning as Diana moves in and starts sucking on his neck... "Aaaargh... What..." As the boy screams and flops back onto the bed as pain is now pulsating in his neck.

Sitting on top of him, Diana continues sucking as she plunges her teeth into his neck, hard.

She relishes and watches as the boy's screaming and fighting fades. His muscles continue to fight as they jerk, eveb after the boy passes out completely.

Finished, Diana sits up still in the boy's lap and looks back down as her face starts to regenerate more. Her wrinkles lessening as her skin becomes more flexible. Her appearance now looking even younger.

* * *

As Root closes the bedroom door she turns and strides quickly up to Shaw. Curling her arms around Shaw's waist and pulling her in for a kiss, Root also pushes her back towards the bed.

Breaking apart by the side of the bed, Root moves her hands up Shaw's back before resting them over the talisman of her cape. Pulling the talisman free from the cape, with the neck cord no longer there, the cape drops to the ground. Pulling the coin from the tassels, Root slips the coin into the breast pocket of her waist coat and takes Shaw's arm.

Shaw watches on as Root ties the tassels and talisman around her wrist. "Root, what..."

"Sameen" as Root cuts Shaw off mid sentence. "Don't take this off until 11 days later, OK?" As Root finishes with her adoring gaze at Shaw.

Confused, and looking at Root as she smiles, Shaw didn't feel it was necessary to have an explanation, and instead just nods. That and Shaw was distracted by Root then leaning in and kissing her before being shoved back onto the bed, again...


	8. Playing Hero

_AN: I feel I need to give this warning as this story has progressed into more grizzly territory than I had originally planned._

 _WARNING - the next few chapters will imply issues which maybe disturbing and difficult for some to digest. While I don't describe these issues i explicit terms, the implication of death and sexual references may not be suited to some. Please don't read on if this is the case._

* * *

Cht 8

Playing hero

 _Next morning:_

 _Ma, wake up..._

As a soft call of a young boy ruffles through the room and fades up into the air.

Shaw stirs before opening her eyes and struggling to keep them open. Though she had not been drinking since they found out Root was pregnant Shaw felt like she was hung over. Turning to see the bed empty bed side next to her, "Root?"

No reply, the room was empty as Shaw glances at the clock.

No display.

Picking up her phone, no power, _'great!...'_

Finally and reluctantly, Shaw gets up and opens the adjoining door.

"Gen?!"

Silence. And Shaw closes the door again and gets washed and dressed.

* * *

Wandering down the hall Shaw bumps into Jeff Anderson, thankfully without wife Carol as Shaw breathes a little more at ease.

"Oh hey, morning Dr Sam!" Jeff greets as they both walk down the grand staircase. "It's weird, don't you think Doc? I feel like I'm hung over" as he stops briefly to think, "but I only had one, maybe two beers last night. I just can't shake this feeling, you know?" As he continues walking again.

Drawing her hand down the bannister Shaw acknowledges Jeff's words more than he would know.

Reaching the ground floor Jeff stops walking and turns back to see that Shaw had stopped and is looking in the opposite direction before darting off. Shrugging, Jeff continues to the dining hall for breakfast, maybe his family will be there too.

* * *

 _Rewinding 1 hour 12 mins:_

Sitting laughing on the rug next to the log fire in the cozy library room to the back of the Castle and over looking the gardens, Root and Gen continue to flicker the lights in every room within the Castle that was connected to the central digital system. Watching as everyone looks up and around them before going back to what they were doing, whether reading, continuing to snooze or writing, the flickering lights were soon ignored as the falling snow outside continues to fall.

With the party continuing on into the early hours of the morning, the majority of guests were still asleep and the Castle was quiet. Continuing to tap code into Root's laptop Gen gains control of the remote car a boy was playing with just behind them in the room. Connecting the control to her cell phone, Gen then uses the cell to move the toy car away from the boy behind them and spin it in circles on the carpet.

Root and Gen laugh silently as the boy looks at the car confused. Picking up the remote the car stops moving. Placing the remote back down the car moves again as Gen continues to play tricks on the boy.

Spotting them encroach nearer, Root starts to shift away from Gen creating a small gap between them, but enough for Eric to slot his head in and peer over Gen's shoulder at her cell phone.

"Neat" Eric praises as he continues peering at the screen and startling Gen.

Apart from the odd "hi's" since the airport, Gen hadn't really talked to the Anderson boys Eric and Todd. Eric being the older, the cute one with the spikey hair. Todd being several years younger, likes to follow his big brother around. He was more shy.

Smiling as Gen starts to converse with Eric, Root moves away and sits on a sofa chair next to a side table near the fire place as she suddenly feels a chill ripple through her body.

"You know," as Eric begins bashfully, "you're moms are pretty cool."

Looking to where Root had disappeared, and catching sight of her, "yeah, sometimes" as Gen smiles at Root.

"My dad would never slide down that wooden bannister never mind encourage me down it."

"Oh, you saw that?!" As Gen's cheeks redden as she recalls the not so smooth landing, on Shaw.

Sheepishly placing a hand on the back of his head, "yeah..." Before quickly changing the subject, "can you show me how you did that?" As he points to the phone and laptop.

Just then all the lights in the room flicker again and Root looks to Gen.

Gen looks back and shrugs to confirm it wasn't her.

Echoes of laughter then drift into the room and fades making everyone in the room jump up as their hair's stand on end. A few guests slowly rise from their seats wondering what was happening. Puff, two middle aged old women, one blond and one brunette, both dressed in vintage with ruffed neck collar dresses suddenly appear in front of them all in the middle of the room.

Cackling, the guests then all drop to the floor or slump back into their seat unconscious, except for Root and the children.

Finding Root still conscious, "Diana, look" as Ionela points her pale spindly finger at her.

"Interesting" as Diana narrows her eyes at Root.

Though Root was wearing a light jumper, she had also pulled on last night's waist coat over it which helped to conceal her small bump. As the room temperature wasn't so hot nor cold Root had thought the waist coat would be the perfect article of clothing to add that little more warmth, using it as a thin body warmer.

Gen was so proud of her Alice blue dress she continued wearing it this morning, though without the apron and gloves.

Indicating for the henchmen, hunched back one eyes monsters with no brains, they go over to grab at the children and Root. What they weren't expecting was for Root to smash a heavy hardback edition novel into the side of the closest one and dazing him as he stumbles and crashes into the side of the library, bring down several shelves and even more books.

Eric, Todd and the owner of the remote toy car, upon seeing this, run to stand behind Root next to Gen.

"What... What are you?" Eric ventures with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Come here and you can find out" Diana teases titillatingly.

"Move along Barbie, these kids aren't for sale" Root smirks.

As Ionela laughs at her sister, "funny" Diana bites back, "and who's gonna stop us?" As Diana holds up her hand and the henchmen start to encroach upon them again trying to grab at their victims.

Swiftly stepping to the side Root grabs a wooden chair and smashes it over one of the henchmen before stabbing another in the neck as one crashes to the floor unconscious and the other stumbles and fells backwards crying in pain as ooze squirts from his open wound.

Screaming up their faces, they all wonder what the green slimely ooze was.

Turning and whispering to her sister, "Ionela, why didn't that work? Why is she still moving?"

"Let me try" as Ionela holds up her hand and focuses on Root.

This time Root grabs at the broken chair legs on the floor and whacks at a henchman's leg before Gen jumps on top of him and beating him with a heavy book knocking him unconscious.

In horror the sisters look at each other as Eric also smashes a chair on another henchman while Todd and the other boy whacks at another with a broken off chair leg.

Hissing the tall young blonde kid suddenly appears in the room and Root drops the dagger she had stolen from a henchman's waistband. As it clatters to the ground the young tall blonde kid from the garden is now towering over her, so close...

Without Root shielding them, the four kids are eventually overwhelmed as they are bundled and hauled out the room by the henchmen.

Seeing the situation and room now under control, Ionela and Diana also leave the room in search of more victims.

Leaning into her, the blonde kid starts to inhale Root's smell as Root feels that same emotional tug again, again her body is frozen to the spot. Unable to move, Root watches helplessly on as Gen is bundled out of the room.

* * *

Entrancing and then beckoning with the curl of her finger and the lifting of her chin, a young female backpacker wakes and stands, then walks with horror as she realises her body is heading towards the wrinkly old woman. Her face was disgustingly scarred, the equine nose, the loose strands of grey and thinning hair over her head, even the smell as the young female backpacker got closer, was repulsive as the stench washes through her and seeps through her nose.

Unable to move, speak or scream, the backpacker could only cry internally at the complete loss of control, her world spinning, an acute pain rushing to her neck as the energy is drained from her. With pain magnifying, _'this is just a dream, wake up... This is just a dream, wake up...'_ The backpacker tries to comfort herself as the light in her eyes fade and her soul departs.

Cackling, the old woman drops the now lifeless body onto the ground and waits as her face starts to regenerate. Her skin tightens, her long brunette hair starting to grow back and become shiny, her eyes turning from black to a pinkish colour, and her energy strengthening. Rejuvenated, Alina cackles again as she scans the large hall room full of unconscious people, selecting her next victim before...

 _Clunk..._

Spinning round, Alina is staring at a tall man in a suit with dark glasses and a slightly shorter man in khakis and a shirt pushing a woman in jeans and a plain top quickly out the door. Only, one of them had accidentally kicked at a table leg while hurrying out the hall, causing whatever was on the table to jump and move creating noise and alerting the freak show towards them. Forgetting about discretion, the three now sprint out the door as fast as they could.

Surprised and shocked that she had not heard or sensed the three's awakened presence, Alina hisses as she indicates for the henchmen to go after them.

* * *

Confused, Shaw watches as her mind fails to process that the woman by the lavish stain glassed library window was Root. Towering over her was that young blonde kid. He was embracing her tightly and smelling her so intimately, so close. Root's eyes are closed and she was leaning on him.

Shaw stops breathing, her heart beat disappearing and her body transcends to another plain as she no longer finds herself in the room. Not even the cold chill rushing into from the hall and past her into the room because of the open door she had just walked through could keep her tethered to the present as the numbness takes over her body. Shaw freezes to the spot as the world around her crashes...


	9. Sticking together

Cht 9

Sticking together

Spotting Shaw, Root's eyes shift minutely to Shaw and the library room door closing behind her. Though it was a small movement, it alerts the kid, who then quickly evaporates and disappears.

Usually the kid is able to sense, smell and hear, especially the heart beats of humans, but with Shaw and Root he couldn't do any of those things. As Shaw catches him off guard by surprising him, the kid quickly disappears in retreat, in fear of his vulnerable being exposed.

As he disappears Root reanimates as the hold on her breaks. "Sameen, quick, we gotta get to Gen" as Root moves swiftly pass Shaw and to the door behind her. "Where..." As Root turns back around to find Shaw having not moved from the spot.

Shaw was still. Her eyes and head had dropped lower than the ground she stood on. Root's own heart murmurs and breaks as she looks back at a dejected Shaw.

Like she had been swallowed by a black hole of nothingness, empty space only acted to polarised her loneliness as the exploding sound of her heart break is absorbed and muffled by the vacuum. Shaw had registered a feeling so strong even the vacuum wasn't enough to stop Root from capturing Shaw's cry.

Always watching and studying Shaw, Root was an expert on Shaw. Her every twitch, movement, desires conscious and unconscious, so it wasn't a surprise that Root had caught this monumental shift and moment within Shaw.

Running right into Shaw's body as Root throws her arms around Shaw and kisses her softly, yearning, passionate "I love you, Sameen..." As Root gazes down and into Shaw's soul, needing to confirm, needing to reassure as Root continues to kiss Shaw intimately. OK Shaw felt very little, but she _still_ had feelings. And seeing her with another man touching her like he was, _'stupid'._

Taking a step back and placing either hand on the side of Shaw's head, pushing Shaw's head up so they're eyes meet, "Sameen" as Root gazes intensely, almost with fire, into Shaw's eyes, "I don't know what's going on, but I couldn't move!" Root states. "You hear me, Sameen Shaw?! I couldn't move, I would never let..." As Root's own voice drops at registering that she had just been sexually assaulted…..

This finally makes Shaw respond as she realises what Root had just told her. First guilt followed by pure rage and Shaw's expression fires up, before calming again. Root needs her right now as they both go through very conflicting and confusing array of emotions.

Taking Root's shaking hands from her head and kissing them, Shaw continues to squeeze them, "I trust you, Root" as Shaw comforts, "and he. Is. Dead" as Shaw finishes in the lowest and coldest tone Root has ever heard Shaw speak in.

After a few more moments to sober up, Shaw focuses back on the current situation. "Gen?" As Shaw's attention returns back to the library room and she sees the broken chairs, turned over books, some pushed from the shelves, broken mugs and spilt drinks, strewn jackets, toys and other random personal belongings all over the room. A broken mirror above the fire place is completed with the broken vase lying on the carpeted ground. The flowers scattered from it, a puddle of water from the vase has formed around a half broken coffee table, the water starting to seep onto the rug.

"Root, what the hell happened?" Shaw demands, and changing the subject.

"They took her. The Anderson boys and a few other guests who were in here too. Come on!" As Root tugs abd drags Shaw to the door, "we need to get to them" as Root also focuses back on the current urgent task.

"Root, wait, we can't go in blind, we need a plan!"

Spinning around because of Shaw's tug, "we can ask Her to..." Before Root tilts her head to the right. Silence. The cochlear was silent.

Hearing Root's thoughts, "there's a power cut, and there's a storm outside."

* * *

"Why couldn't I hear her?" Dracul puzzles as he stands on the wooden floor of a grand hall.

"That American brunette too, she's immune to our persuasions" adds Diana.

Surprised, Dracul looks to Diana.

Materialising into the hall, Alina panics, "a group of people, not asleep, just walking around the Castle. How can this be?"

"A gyspy protection?!" Ionela offers, "how? No outsiders have been anywhere near the Castle for the past week. We made sure, even creating a storm so no outsiders would venture that deep into the forest."

Nodding, Dracul now had a group of people immune to his powers and they needed to be dealt with, quickly.

* * *

Slowly walking down the hall with their backs to the wall, Root following behind, Shaw peeks around the corner and spots Jeff and Carol a short distance away. Carol's squeaking carries down the hallway despite the decorations, the carpet and the high ceiling as her voice reaches and hits Shaw's every nerve.

Root couldn't help but chuckle as Shaw stiffens at the familiar sound of that high toned voice. There was the Shaw she knew, she had returned, or recovered, Root wasn't sure, from the out of character moment in the library.

Hearing Root chuckle it gives Shaw momentary relief as she sees happy Root returning, even though it was brief.

Relieved to see a distraction, Jeff happily calls out loudly, "oh hey, hey Doc!" As he turns away from his nagging wife.

Shaw lifts up her hand palm flat out and hovers a finger from her other hand over her mouth, motioning for Jeff to be quiet.

Carol does the same as she looks at Shaw blankly.

Reaching them, Jeff whispers, "what's going on Doc?" As he leans towards her in anticipation, only Shaw doesn't respond. Jeff then stands up straight and looks around, and hears nothing. Silence. Maybe a little too, quiet.

Jeff follows and looks over Shaw's shoulder as she makes it down this hallway and peeks around the second corner. Nothing but silence continued, eerie...

Turning back around Shaw bumps into Jeff who was standing far too close and Shaw glares at him as he starts to back up.

"What's" as Carol starts to bellow before Root touches her on the arm and shakes her head. Carol instantly quietens again.

The four then move swiftly around the second corner and walk with their backs to the wall down this hallway. Stopping at a junction, Shaw peers down the different hallways before looking to Root for some direction. Seeing Root just shrug, Shaw decides to move down the hallway leading to the hall where the party was last night.

Pushing the heavy door open, it creaks and Shaw spots a person passed out next to the door. As Shaw instantly squats down to examine him, the rest of the group walk into the silent hall as they stare at the room full of passed out people, the Halloween decoration still hanging around the room.

Getting more scared by the minute Jeff starts to back to the door while Carol in her horror, cowers behind Jeff.

Root turns to look at Shaw who indicates with her eyes the two holed puncture wound on the victim's neck and the little blood stain running down from one of them, the blood now dried into his skin.

Shaw quickly stands up and walks to the buffet table and takes the sharp knife from the roast carving station before moving in front of Root waiting for whatever was causing the sudden noise ahead of them to appear through the door.

As Shaw becoming more acutely aware of her grip around the handle of the knife as the sound gets louder, Root picks up the fallen over witches broom and holds it like a baseball bat next to Shaw.

Jeff had now picked up a chair while Carol grabs some forks from the table and stands next to him.

"Aaaaaargh!" As the team of three scream upon seeing Root, Shaw, Carol and Jeff.

Charlie in his freight automatically backs away with his fists in the air ready to punch at something.

Ray doing the same as he continues to stand in front of Jenny.

"It's OK, it's OK" Jeff offers upon seeing them, "we're not the bad guys!" He continues to reassure.

As everyone calms down, or as calm as they could be, Jeff continues, "what's going on?!" As he looks around the group.

"Vampires..." Jenny offers as she shakes. She opens her mouth intending to continue, only she closes it again still in shock.

Ray takes over, "just saw a _really_ ugly one suck the blood from another tourist. After it the tourist fell to the ground, dead!..." As his breathing turns to panting, _'dead...'_ The word echoing through his mind and shaking Carol and Jeff to the core.

Finding a sudden burst of courage, "OK! That's it, this isn't funny anymore. Stop it." As Carol walks forward and shouts into the air. "This is some sick joke, and it isn't funny! I'm going to complain to the agency when we get back, Jeff! Let's go!" As Carol starts to stomp further away from the group.

Not following, Jeff wasn't convinced this was part of the tour package, it certainly didn't feel fake.

"This isn't a joke woman!" Charlie starts as he tries to persuade Carol back to them. "We saw that vampire regenerate, like her skin, the wrinkles... Disappeared! And she got..."

"Sexy" Ray offers to the scowl of Jenny.

"Thanks mate... Her hair even grew back and she became, youthful. No trickster can pull that off, surely? And that poor woman. Her lights were out! I mean, out! I've never seen a dead body before. Everyone around looks like they're sleeping but that woman, when her blood was drained her eyes were black" as Charlie shakes at the memories. "They turned... Black..."

Root places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it to calm and reassure Charlie as he finally has a chance to process what he just witnessed. Nodding at Root, Root drops her hand again, "we got out of there, just ran!"

"They were chasing" as Jenny remembers and starts towards Carol and another passageway leading out of the party hall. "We can't stay here" as she starts to panic again.

Root moves towards the other woman, "wait! We have to stick together, don't..."

Just then the door a short distance from Carol and Jenny is opened and the dark haired police office stands on the other side of it, "come on, this way!" He encourages as Carol and Jenny rush to the door and are instantaneously grabbed by the henchmen as soon as they passed the archway.

Before anyone could register what was taking place, the officer reappears next to Root and spins her around to face Shaw, Jeff, Charlie and Ray. The broom in her hand just falling to the ground as he curls his arm around Root's neck and stands behind her to use Root as a shield.

Shaw stops and fights the urge to throw the knife in her hand at him.

Watching Shaw lower the knife the officer smirks and then bellows out in evil haunting laughter that echoes and fills the hall. They all watch as the officer morphs into a more mature man with an equine nose. His dark hair turns sleek and jet black, his jaw straightens highlighting his strong jaw. His body widens and tones as his physique alters to a more commanding presence, and his officer changes into well tailored black suit complete with red neck scarf.

Leaning down to smell Root and moving his other hand and curling it around Root's belly, touching her, "you miss me?" As he kisses Root on the neck.

Seeing nothing but rage as an atomic bomb explodes inside Shaw, Shaw charges at him.

Chuckling and loving Shaw's reaction, the well dressed man moves his arm and flicks the back of his hand, sending a table flying into Shaw.

As the table makes contact and smashes on Shaw, Shaw is thrown backwards onto the buffet table as she lands on top of it to the ground. Dazed and lying on the ground, Shaw shakes her head and tries to get up.

Ray and Charlie both charge towards the man, one with a chair raised above his head, the other with a piece of metal armour picked up off the ground as much of it is scattered around the room.

Flicking his hand from left to right Ray is sent back crashing into the wall while Charlie is thrown and twisted into the air before smashing heavily onto a coffee table as it breaks apart under the force as lies knocked out on the wooden floor boards of the ground.

Watching in helpless horror, Root witnesses as he moves the metal cauldron and sends it smashing into Shaw just as she stands up. Sending Shaw crashing backwards into the wall, Shaw also lands onto the wooden floor, out cold before she even hit it.

In fear, Jeff had already cowered under a table and out of sight.

Embracing Root and leaning down into her, "my dear" he teases as he also licks her ear, "are you enjoying the show" as he takes his time looking at her as he slowly rubs and runs his hands over her body, "I certainly am" he oozes as Root closes her eyes at the nightmare.

Feeling and smelling him so close, Root is repulsed but she couldn't fight the hold he has on her. Root couldn't move but her son was kicking out frantically as he continues to runs his hand over Root's belly.

"Hmmm" he sighs creepily to the unborn child, "that's it my child fight all you want. Soon you won't be kicking anymore, hahahaha..." As his evil bellow rings throughout the Castle and he disappears.

Peering round the corner of the table cloth, Jeff watches as the well dressed man disappears taking Mrs Turing with him. Hearing the welcomed quiet Jeff slowly moves from his hiding place and looks to Charlie, Ray and the Doc, all still lying unconscious.


	10. Calling you

Cht 10

Calling you

Slowly coming to, Shaw hears the others talking.

"You think..." As Ray hesitates.

"Dracula? Yeah!" Jeff helps finish, "who else could it be?"

"But it's just a myth? There's got to be a better explanation!" Ray continues both amazed and scared.

Bemused, "like what?" Jeff asks incredulously, "what plausible and logical explanation could possibly..."

And the conversation is briefly interrupted as Shaw groans and stirs.

"Finally, thank God!" Jeff calls in relief, "Doc, you OK?" As he crouches next to her waiting for her to regain full consciousness and checking that the bag of ice hasn't fully melted yet.

They all look to each other and sigh momentarily in relief.

"What are we going to do?" Ray asks continuing where they left off. "They've got our women.."

"And our kids" Jeff adds.

"Oh mate, that's rough" Charlie consoles as he places a heavy hand on Jeff's shoulder for support after seeing his body drop. "Don't worry, we'll get them all back!" He adds reassuringly.

Looking up at Charlie I hope, and then standing, "how?"

Just then Roberto-Romeo bursts into the hall and quickly runs to them after spotting them. "Thanks to God, I thought I only one left!"

"We're happy to see you too" Ray offers. "Except we have problems of our own."

"They have got your people too?" Roberto-Romeo enquires as he waits expectantly for an answer, an answer he already knew and feared would come.

"What do you mean, "too?"" Charlie enquires, "who else did they take?"

"Mihaela," as he thinks back to moments earlier, "she was behind me then... Gone. Many people sleeping, others puff... Gone."

"What the hell is going on Roberto?" Jeff shouts.

Shrugging, "I don't know. This never happen before. Vampires. I thought just my country's myths, not supposed to be real! And storm outside, that very real! Heavy snow, frozen lake. It Autumn, suppose to be warm, crazy."

"OK" as Charlie starts to calm everyone, "this isn't helping. We need a plan" before turning to Roberto-Romeo. "Roberto, are there any hidden dungeons or tunnels in this castle?"

Confused Roberto-Romeo just looks blankly at Charlie.

"OK, let me rephrase" as Charlie pauses to rethink the question, "according to the myth of... Dracula, right?" As Charlie looks around the group for confirmation, to which they all nod, "where would Dracula take his victims?"

Dropping his mouth and thinking... "Ah!" As Roberto-Romeo finally remembers something, "fortress Poenari. Said to be real home of Vlad Dracul. Or for you travellers, Dracula."

"OK, we're getting somewhere. Where is this fortress?"

"Uh... Across the lake."

"And the lake is frozen amidst a storm, great!" As Jeff jumps in.

"Even better, we can take the horses across it!" Ray chips in now helping to create _the_ plan.

"OK, hot shot" as Jeff bites back defensively and out of fear, "even if we do get there, how are we going to fight them? They're vampires, with powers for Christ's sake."

Placing a hand on Jeff's shoulder and squeezing it hard, "it's OK mate, we'll get your family back" as Ray stops and pauses looking straight at Jeff and reconfirming the message, "we'll get them back!" Watching Jeff's expression turn as he finds courage again, Ray adds, "plus, we're the Brits, you're the American. Leave the pessimism to us will ya?" As he chuckles and the tension lightens.

"What about her?" As Charlie nods his head towards a still half unconscious Shaw.

"Her is going to kick your ass too!" Shaw spits as she tries to get up.

"OK, OK," as Charlie moves to catch Shaw, "you're majesty," and helping her to stand. "Even without that crown you're a sharp shooter" Charlie continues half concerned half impressed at how strong this woman appears to be.

"What's it with you English, is everything funny?" As Shaw finds herself being half dragged and half walking out the hall.

"We're accused of many things, funny really isn't one of them, Ma'am" as he continues to tease smiling down at Shaw.

* * *

Gathering in the landing on the first floor a short time later, they're all covered up in layers and wearing their jackets. After all, they don't want to freeze to death outside before reaching the fortress.

Of course Root was right, Root was always right. Why wouldn't anyone need a spear as Shaw grips the spear in her hand. _'Dxmn it, Root!...'_

"Nice!" as Charlie spots the Spear before turning his attention back to Ray who was throwing down a sword mounted on the wall next to the shield with the family coat of arms.

Ray then continues to rip and throw the other sword to the ground. Finishing with that set Ray walks along the thin skirting board half way up the high walls and stops at the mounted maces. Tearing at those too, Ray throws those free to the ground.

"Dude, what about the shields," Jeff enquires as he points at them still on the wall.

"Nah mate," Ray replies, "they're too heavy, it'll slow us down."

Nodding, Jeff picks up a mace. Ray wasn't wrong, if the mace was this heavy, as he struggles to heave it over his shoulder, then he could only image how heavy the huge shield was.

Regrouping and picking their weapons, "OK, let's get this done" Charlie confirms.

Shaw nods at Charlie and they head down the stairs and towards the front door to the stables. Thinking he was just another punk ass kid trying to hit on Root, this cheeky cheery kid is turning out to be OK after all...

Digging his hands into his jacket pockets and preparing for the cold as they open the front door, Jeff pulls out the small black pouch from his pocket.

While Jeff looks confused at the pouch, Ray also pulls out the small black pouch from his pocket.

"My God..." Roberto-Romeo comments as he watches the two followed by Charlie also producing the same pouch. Roberto-Romeo then pulls out his own.

Reaching the stables Roberto-Romeo, Shaw and Charlie start to prep the horses, stopping only momentarily as they look at Shaw.

Looking around the group Shaw shrugs, "what?"

Unknown to Shaw Root had the same small black amulet too, only it fell onto the floor and out of Shaw's sight as Root distracted her with other activities last night.

"You don't have one?" Jeff enquires, "then how?..." As he tries to make logic of this.

Roberto-Romeo fills in the blanks, "these are amulets, used for protection. I thought Mihaela placed this in my pocket, but can't be. You all have one. But not you, Doctor."

"Is this why we're the only ones walking around and not sleeping" before stopping himself, "but then Doc, you're... Awake?" As he looks at Charlie looks to her confused.

Backing away slightly, "you're not one of them are you?" Jeff considers.

Glaring at him unamused Shaw lifts her hand and shrugs, Shaw was just as confused as Jeff.

"Wait!" As Roberto-Romeo stares at Shaw. Reaching out to take her arm and looking at her wrist, "a talisman."

"What, this piece of string?" As Shaw focuses her attention on the white and red tassels tied around her wrist.

"No" Roberto-Romeo corrects, "our country's most powerful talisman. It protects and brings you strength. We call it Matisor."

"That's it then, the missing link" Charlie adds. "That's why we're all still conscious."

"And explain why you're still alive Doc, that cauldron must have weighted a huge mass!" Ray praises impressed and marvelling at the mythical items.

"They say that the blood of children, so innocent, is one hundred times the worth of one adult" Robert-Romeo continues to share.

Swallowing, "what about... An unborn one?" As Charlie asks the question Shaw didn't want to and they all turn to look at Shaw.

Not wasting anymore time talking, Shaw leaps on onto her horse and rides out into the storm like a thunder bolt herself.

Roberto-Romeo and Charlie both mount their horse and wait, watching on in momentary amusement as the other two bumbling members of their rescue party fail again and again to get on their horse.

Jeff couldn't mount himself onto the saddle while Ray couldn't keep control of the horse as she moves around refusing to let him jump onto the saddle.

"OK, enough, we don't have time for this" Charlie shouts and leaves them behind as he rides off after Shaw, followed by Roberto-Romeo. The other two soon catch up as Shaw continues to lead them, riding hard.

The ice crackles under the hooves as they cross the river. Though Jeff and Roberto-Romeo hesitate, Shaw charges on it tearing down the ice as the horse stumbles several times and slides along the ice. Shaw didn't care, as long as they were moving forward Shaw didn't care how they moved.

 _'Seriously'_ as Shaw looks up and along the horizon.

Reaching the bottom of the fort they're greeted by a long grey brick wall extending across the horizon towards the fortress at the top of the mountain. A mountain which was towering over them almost overwhelming as they look to the stairs and path leading up to the wall. They were small, steep and winding, which meant they had to ditch the horses.

"Awwww, come on!" Ray complains as Shaw has already dismounted and starts running up the steps. Her spear is looped through the loopholes in her pants waistband and the horse trots of further into the forest looking for warmth and shelter.

 _Ma, hurry!..._ As that same young boy's soft call cries out to Shaw again, and Shaw feels the tug on her getting stronger. Not knowing why she was, but spurred on Shaw starts jumping a handful of steps at a time as she sprints up the stairs pulling further away from the others.

Shrugging at Ray, Charlie follows Shaw's lead, and the others soon also climb the stairs, all struggling to keep up with Shaw.

* * *

Lying on a long futon sitting on one side of a long hall and looking into his eyes, Root's lips part as he takes his time on her. Slowly moving her waist coat to the side and opening her blouse, Dracul peers down her body, Root's limp body. Without the amulet or talisman Root didn't have the power to withstand Dracul's hold on her.

Seeing the punching and frantic kicking around her belly, "feisty little one you have there" Dracul appreciates as he draws his nail down Root's chest, drawing blood and then licking down the same trail, inhaling her blood. Inhaling the blood of an unborn child, a delicacy. "I'm going to enjoy feeding off you" he whispers into the side of the belly before kissing it as his face instantly rejuvenates, clears and Dracul becomes younger and stronger as the skin and muscles in his body tighten. Dracul's regeneration process was nearly complete and he knew it as he relished leaning down to kiss...

 _Whizz..._


	11. I'm only here for the girl

Cht 11

I'm only here for the girl

 _This way..._ The boy instructs as his soft voice is carried hauntingly through the air and then off as it rides on the back of another gust of howling wind through the battering snow fall.

No knowing why, Shaw turns around and moves in the opposite direction. Stopping at a particular wall, Shaw climbs up and then throws herself over it, landing on what looked like a balcony as the snow breaks her fall. Crouching up to the side of the wall next to the open door, Shaw peers in. Across the huge high ceiling hall, what's it with stuck up people and large pretentious near empty halls, was Root and Dracul, leaning down, down onto Root's lips...

Shaw standing and grabbing her spear from the loopholes of her pants, Shaw aims as she charges into the hall, running across it with such speed she uses her momentum to throw the spear with every ounce of strength that she had before watching it whirl through the air.

 _Whizz..._

"Argh..." As Dracul squeals and manages to evaporate at the last minute and avoid the piercing spear just as it passes through the now vacant space and embedding itself into the brick wall.

The spear had travelled with such force it continued to vibrate and shake for a few seconds longer after hitting the wall.

Reaching Root, Shaw scoops her in her arms, "Root" as Shaw quickly examines Root for any major injuries before delicately covering Root's modesty again.

Dracul reappears behind Shaw half way down the hall. "Hahahaha..." As the laughter makes Shaw look up at his reappeared form. "Welcome to my Castle Doctor" as he continues to bellow in pretentiousness, "I am..."

"Not interested starch breath!" As Shaw cuts in fuelled by her fury of her family being harmed, "I'm only here for the girl" Shaw continues in sarcasm before placing Root carefully back down again and standing to remove the spear from the wall behind her.

Also twitching in anger, the egotistical Count breathes out slowly crying at the impertinence of Shaw's interruption. "This is my home, HOW... Dare, you!" He snarls.

"Good for you" as Shaw charges at him again. As Shaw draws close enough she jumps and thrusts both her body and the spear towards the enemy. The spear head was so close Shaw could feel herself hitting the target, only she is stopped by an impenetrable forcefield as both she and the spear hung in the air unable to move.

* * *

"Heeeeelllllllp! Help, help, help, help, help, help! QUUUUUUIIICCCCCCCK!" As Todd starts to cry and whine, loudly.

As they were all in an enclosed, dark, damp, confined and crowded space that is the fortress' underground prison cells, Todd's cries continue to echo loudly down the narrow passageways. The brick material of the passageway proving to be great acoustic material as Todd's cries ricochets and bounce off the walls at an incredible volume. As the sounds reach the holding post one henchman couldn't stand it anymore as he removes his hands over his ears and slams them into the desk as he stands up. As the desk breaks and crashes onto the ground he stomps off towards the crying child.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" As Todd continues to exaggerate his cries.

At that point everyone else in the other cells had woken up, including Jenny, Carol and several other male and female backpackers who were all captured at different times. The four that went missing in Brasnov two nights prior were also present as the others would later discover.

"SHUT UP!" As the wicked henchman stands on the other side of the bars and threatens Todd. Leaning further in and bearing down on him, "or I will shut you up!" He threatens in a lower and directed tone, snarling.

Backing away from him, this only spurs Todd to scream even louder.

In anger the henchman grabs his keys and opens the door. Striding into the cell towards Todd, Gen trips him up in the direction of a sitting Eric, who had his feet up, ready. As the henchman lands in front of Eric he quickly kicks at him hard across the face with both feet and knocks the henchman instantly out.

"Umph.. Ugh..."

"Egor!?" As the other henchman calls.

Silence, and the second henchman walks towards the open cell. Peering in he sees only Egor lying on the brick floor. Turing around he quickly tries to flee towards the exit but as he passes the holding post two chairs are smashed over his head and back. As the second henchman lands on the ground dazed a third chair is smashed over his head as Todd delivers the final knock out blow.

After high fiving each other Eric runs back and grabs the keys from their cell and starts unlocking and freeing the others.

"Nice one kid" Jenny praises as she follows Gen and the others out the exit.

Hugging their mom, Eric and Todd also lead their Mom and the remaining others out the exit.

* * *

Wandering directionless and clueless from room to room, "where did the Doc go?" Ray whispers as they all creep slowly down what looked like a lounge room. A huge banquet hall. In fact all the rooms and halls in this fortress were huge.

Just then a handful of henchmen armed with swords, spears, knives and maces of their own pour into the hall.

Seeing them, Ray, Charlie, Jeff and Roberto-Romeo stand their ground as the handful of henchmen also start to form a line themselves.

Facing each other, it was now a stand off.

* * *

Running through the kitchen, Eric, Todd, Gen, Jenny, Carol and a few others make a complete racquet and cause chaos as they each scramble and jump over kitchen work tops, under and through open kitchen units, grabbing and through pots, pans, knives, food and really anything they could get their hands on. Sometimes teaming up, this group manage to dodge and beat their way out as they continue on crashing through different rooms and hallways trying to find their way out. Why a Castle hosting vampires even had so many kitchen utensils and perishable foods was a mystery that no one at that point in time had the time to figure out, but they were glad that there was.

The other group, with their guide Mihaela still guiding them, were running through the drawing room, adjacent the kitchen.

Everyone was separated into the two groups because as they ran up from the prison and to ground level a few henchmen spotted them and alerted the others. As the original group of henchmen chased after the first group of escaped prisoners through the kitchen, the back up henchmen chased after the second group of escapees through the drawing room.

Tables, chairs, paintings and anything else that could be thrown were thrown as this group of escapees also fought back against the henchmen.

* * *

As Alina and Ionela float into the lounge room the four men find themselves entranced and they instantly freeze to the spot.

Grunting and huffing and puffing as each tries to move, a few henchmen grab at Roberto-Romeo and Ray drag them to the side, Alina Charlie while Ionela beckons Jeff towards her.

The two men could only watch on in terror as the see the youthful female vampires open their mouth and reveal their fangs, fangs which were now on their necks and puncturing through their skin. The pain polarises to the penetrated spot and soon subsides as they start to feel faint.

"Hey lady," as Gen shouts from beside Alina, "suck on this!" As Gen swings the pan in her hand and smacks Alina so hard on the side of the head it sends her flying away. Landing hard onto the ground she is concussed.

Charlie drops to the ground as the hold on him is released, "umph." Slowly looking up at his hero as the pain subsides, "thanks kid!" Trying to quickly stand out, Charlie falls to the ground again. "Maybe give me a few more seconds" as he waits for his own blood to start recirculating his body.

Eric and Todd do the same as they run over to Ionela and start smacking and stabbing her with a pan and a knife. Screaming, Ionela lets go of Jeff and swipes at the boys, knocking Eric to the ground. Watching Eric slide away across the floor, Todd backs away in fear. Smirking,

Ionela turns back around to finish off Jeff, only she is greeted by Carol.

Already with her arm above her shoulder, "let's end this bxtch" as Carol stabs Ionelan through the heart with a broken piece of wooden chair leg.

Screaming Ionela smokes and then finally disintegrates.

It turns out that due to their innocent blood, vampires have no holding power over the children and so they freeze them to the spot. As the children distracted Alina and Ionela, the hold on the adults disappeared and it allowed the adults to then fight back.

In the panic Robert-Romeo and Ray also manage to break free from the henchmen's physical hold on them as they start fighting back.

Diana appears in the room next to Ionela as she helps to pick her sister up.

"Where's Ionela?"

Crying, "they killed her, Diana! She's gone!"

Hissing Diana was mad as she disappears and reappears next to Charlie who had just stood up.

Motioning, a sword lifts from the ground and flies into her hand, and with one swift movement stabs Charlie through the chest.

"Charlieeeeeeeee!" Ray screams as he spots his best friend go down a short distance in front of him, "nooooooooooo!" As he raises his mace and charges towards Diana.

As so much blood was drained from Charlie, he was still dazed as he stood and was stabbed through. As he falls unconscious to the floor he slowly bleeds out what little was left in body, his breath slowing, laboured and... Gone...

Gen turns round to see who was screaming and sees Ray charge towards Diana. Just then the other group of escapees also crash into lounge and join in the fight, which was now becoming one large battle.

Spotting Ray swinging at the blonde vampire, Jenny runs over with her own knives her in hand to help him.

Seeing both sides casualties, Ionela begins to disappear, only she is stopped as Roberto-Romeo jumps onto her and holds her. In shock Ionela doesn't react quick enough as Mihaela and a few other backpackers also start attacking her.

* * *

Although hearing the increasing noise of the room next door, deducing that it was probably most likely fighting from all the screaming, Shaw only grits her teeth as she pushes harder into the spear trying to break through the forcefield, as her muscles start to ache and scream at her. Shaw's only focus was to kill Dracul.

Scoffing, Dracul only looks back at her in anger. "Is that all you have, WEAK!" Dracul shouts as he closes his hand and both Shaw and the spear are tossed aside.

Flying through the air, Shaw's momentum is only stopped by her hitting the wall and falls down onto a table, breaking it and hitting the marble floor, "umph..." As Shaw is dazed, again. The spear rattles and rolls away.


	12. Spell binding

Cht 12

Spell binding

 _Rewinding several minutes:_

Embracing into her, Root hears it in her left ear. It was a whisper so low Root wasn't even sure it wasn't just a fantasy as she hears, "I love you, Root," followed by a kiss from Shaw before she looks back across the hall.

"Not interested starch breath!" As Shaw cuts him off in his rhetoric. "I'm only interested in the girl..."

Shaw pulls the spear from the crumbling dented wall behind them and then charges at Dracul as Root continues to watch on helpless. Helplessly watching as Shaw is discarded like garbage and is thrown to one side, the spear rolling away and out of Shaw's reach.

Dracul saviours the moment as he teasingly walks up to Shaw and lifts her from the ground with the motion of his hand. Walking to and reaching Shaw, Dracul curls his long slender and pale fingers around her throat and starts squeezing hard in anger.

 _'Sameen!'_ As Root remains lying still, not able to move on the futon. Unable to react as she watches Shaw's kicking and flailing slowing as Dracul squeezes her tighter around her throat completely cutting off her oxygen supply and crushing her wind pipes as he continues to suck Shaw's blood dry from her wrist.

Looking up into Shaw's fading eyes Dracul smirks taking in the moment, enjoying watching as Shaw slowly, and painfully, begins to die...

Watching on in desperation Root's eyelids flicker and a tear falls from her eye... _'A tear?...'_ As Root becomes aware of it. Finding she's able to blink, Root focuses more on her body. _'I can feel my fingers'_ as she see them twitch. _'Come on!'_ Root screams at herself, screaming for the rest of her body to wake up quicker as she starts to spot Shaw's body convulsing and going into shock.

Smirking, "you have been amusing and entertaining but I'm afraid now, you're feeble little game is over" as Dracul finishes draining Shaw's blood and lift her slightly higher in the air and giving himself a better final view of Shaw's last breath as she slowly inhales... And ...

Hissing as Dracul registers a sudden stabbing pain through his chest, he looks down to see the metal spear head hanging in the air as the wooden shaft connected to it is pushed further through his body from the back.

Dropping Shaw Dracul turns around and falls to his knees. In true melodramatic fashion, and with a mixture of fear and anger in his expression, he looks up and cries, "what have you done?!"

Furious, "no one hurts my girl!" As Root opens the bottle of Holy water, "drink this, sucker!" And pours the water into Dracul's open wound.

Had it not been for Dracul's egotistical, narcissistic and defiant nature, Root wouldn't have had access to the bottle of Holy water sitting above the log fire place. Dracul had put that bottle there after taking it from a priest after killing him several centuries back in heresy. He would look at it every now and then and mock at religion and it's blind followers.

As the Holy water quickly drips and seeps into Dracul's body and filling his heart, the steam emitting from his body increases and becomes heavier before he starts gasping _his_ final breaths and bursts. His body shatters and instantly evaporates into the air leaving behind only simmering smoke where his physical body once was.

Root drops to the ground and grabs and pulls Shaw into her lap, "Sameen!" As Root howls, her cry of pain echoes and vibrates through the hall and into the adjoining banquet hall. Root continues to try to frantically waken Shaw. "Sameen, please... Wake up!" As tears stream from Root eyes.

Between the tears Root spots something in Shaw's hand. Blinking away some of the tears to clear her blurred vision, Root see the velvet red heart held tightly in one of Shaw's hands. Still looking at it, Root reaches into her waist coat breast pocket and pulls out the Matisor, which only triggers more tears to fall from Root's eyes as her teeth begin to chatter and her body shake, "Sameen..." As Root rocks Shaw's body with her own...

* * *

"Nooooooo!" Ionela screams as she looks towards her sister on the other side of the room.

"Ionela!" Diana screams back as the two start to smoke.

The others back away as they watch in surprise as the both of them sudden drop to their knees crying in pain as the smoke builds and this disintegrate into a pile of ash on the ground. As a gust works it's way through the banquet hall their ash is also swept away.

The henchmen also grunt and start dropping to the ground as they start to melt, oozing all over the floor as the green slime slides down and along the uneven tiled floor and out a drain in the corners of the room.

An acute cry is heard through the wall from the room next door and it sends shivers through the spines of all who caught it.

Hearing it, Gen runs towards the door as a couple others follow.

Ray and Jenny stand over a heaped over Charlie, the sword still through his chest. Squeezing Ray's arm, tears start to fall from Jenny's eyes.

Seeing Mihaela open her eyes Robert-Romeo breathes out a sigh of relief. "Don't move, you're badly hurt..."

* * *

Smashing through the door, "Maaa!" Gen calls as she screeches down the hall and drops down on her knees next to Root and Shaw and grabbing Shaw's limp hand, "Ma!" As tears start in Gen's eyes too.

As the Andersons spot the Doc, Carol also starts to tear as she embraces Jeff. Jeff responds by wrapping his arms around his wife and boys.

 _Ma..._

As the boy's gentle voice echoes lightly and unheard through the hall.

Unknown to everyone in the room the arms of the clock on Gen's Alice dress starts to wind and the ice outside starts to melt. The sun begins to peek through the fast clearing grey skies as the warming air stops the falling snow. The land turns green and orange once again while the sky colours blue. The hall then begins to shake.

"Mom?!..." As Gen looks up at Root.

Then everything goes black...

* * *

"Sameeeeeeeen!" Root screams as she jolts awake.

Shaw turns her head just as she finishes pushing Monsters Inc storybook back onto the bookshelf. A book she had only just removed from Root's lap moments earlier. Still looking at Root Shaw sees cold sweats running from her forehead and down her neck. Quickly standing up again Shaw strides towards the nursery seat.

Now close enough, Root grabs and pulls Shaw into her and holds her tight.

As Shaw rubs Root's back she feels Root's heart rate beating abnormally fast and the back of her top was also all wet. Pulling back to look at Root, "it's just a dream, you're OK" Shaw soothes.

"Sameen!" As a few tears fall from Root's eyes, "I thought you died."

Chuckling lightly and wiping away Root's tears, "I'm right here" as Shaw grabs both of Root's hands and squeezes them.

Just then the nursery room door creeks open as Bear finally manages to open the door and let himself in. Whining he canters up to Root and nudges her.

"Hey," and Root creases her head in confusion as she begins to register the room she was sitting in, "Bear" As Root pats his head.

Barking and howling, the howling sound hauntingly familiar to Root...

"Enough, Bear" Shaw instructs, and Bear stops howling and sits on the rug. Turning her attention to Root, "and I told you not to watch so many horror movies, that it'll affect your sleep" Shaw admonishes, her brows creased.

"Wait... What? We were celebrating Halloween in Dracula's Cas..." Root stops as she looks down at Shaw's confused face.

"Root, it's Halloween today" as Shaw shifts her head in confusion, "and we're in our son's nursery room."

"We were in Romania."

Shaw wasn't sure if Root was asking or telling her that. Shaking her head, "Root, we've never been to Romania" as Shaw continues to look at Root. "You were watching Dracula earlier. Scary movies aren't good for your mental psyche" and Shaw pauses to let Root digest what she was saying.

Root is broken from her thoughts as Shaw places a palm on her forehead, and Root grabs it. "It felt so real?"

Relived that Root didn't have a temperature, "Root, you were _so_ sick after the trip to Philly, there's no way you would have made a long haul flight. Morning sickness and travel sickness is correlated, remember? You can back from the road trip, puked your guts out and slept twelve hours straight."

"So we _did_ go to Philly?"

"Yeah, I had a conference and you went shopping. You said you found a curios store and played with a cute black cat."

"Where's Gen?"

"At school. You bought her that blue Alice in Wonderland dress for her school Halloween party last night."

As Root nods as Bear moves off to retrieve his book. Retreiving the book he lies down on the rug and starts chewing on his favourite edition of Horton Hears a Who.

"OK, you need to change or you'll definitely catch a chill!" As Shaw removes the neatly tucked blanket from Root's waist and legs. As Shaw does so she spots her son kicking out and she leans down and kisses Root's belly. "I hear you" Shaw whispers, before standing up and helping Root up.

Looking up at Shaw, then taking her strong arm to help her up, Root couldn't help but gaze at Shaw. _It was just a dream... Or is this the dream?...'_ Root muses in her blissful state as she continues to watch Shaw fuss over her.

* * *

Running frantic into the upstairs hallway, Todd bumps into Eric and they both pause and look at each other before continuing to run the short distance across the carpeted landing and crashing loudly into their parent's room.

"Mom, mom, mom!" Todd shouts as he jumps on the bed.

Eric runs to his dad's side and pushes his head forcefully to the side as he examines it.

"Argh!" Jeff screams as he swipes away at his son's hand before waking and realising it's just Eric.

"Son," as he shakes his head and registers that Todd is jumping on his bed. "Ugh..."

"Todd, stop jumping on the bed, you'll break it!" Carol instructs, "what's gotten into you boys?"

"Mom, you were _so_ awesome, you killed this female vampire, with a stake, and saved Dad!"

"OK... No more sweets for you boys today, you've clearly lost it!" Jeff barks as he tries to pull the covers back over his head to go back to sleep. Only the effort is futile as his two sons continue to tell him of this fanatical horror story about Romania, Dracula and vampires.

As Jeff looks to his wife Carol shakes her head at Jeff. "I told you you shouldn't have let them buy so many sweets from that curios store!"

"Mom, it's Halloween!" Eric whines, "you can't have Halloween without sweets!"

"Yes honey, but, so many?" As Carol tries to persuade her eldest with some logic.

"They're Halloween sweets, that's different, right Dad?" As Eric turns to Jeff for confirmation.

"And I got that really cool mask! Oh! I should go get it!" As Todd runs off.

"No, Todd! It's OK, I've seen it..." But Carol was too late as Todd had already left the room to fetch his zorro mask.

* * *

Dropping her keys, Jenny picks them back up from the landing as she fumbles through the flat door. While the TV is broadcasting the football highlights, both Ray and Charlie were passed out on either end of the three seat sofa, empty beer cans, take away boxes and their game console controllers were lying strewn all over the coffee table, floor and sofa area of the living room.

Walking over and picking up the remote control Jenny switches off the TV, and that was enough to wake the two as they close their mouths and open their eyes.

"Oh my God, mate, you're alive!" Ray shouts upon seeing Charlie. Getting up, Ray then jumps on top of him and man hugs him.

"Mate, what are you doing?!" Charlie protests as he flinches and throws his arms and legs out in shock and kicking over Ray's stay calm and eat cheese steak mug. The water from it spills out onto the table.

Watching on, "definitely more drunk than I thought" Jenny muses as she picks up the Eagles beanie ball from the sofa seat in front of her and throws it at Ray.

* * *

Bored, Bear drops the book and gets up from the soft rug he was lying on and leaves the room in search of his humans. As he leaves the room he bumps into the book shelf knocking Alice in Wonderland off the bookshelf. As the book falls the pages fan out and flutter before closing again as it hits the hard wooden floorboards and comes to a stop. An old small photo falls out from between the pages and flutters, still, as it gently floats and lands on top of the book.


	13. Bonus footage - alternate ending

_AN:_ _Was this story a trick, where it ended as in cht 12, or treat, where really the story ended like cht 13? I'll leave you to decide!_

* * *

Cht 13

Bonus footage - alternate ending

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Charlie jolts from his bed, "get back! Get back!" He scream arms flailing. Regaining himself, he crease his brow as he looks around the room, his... Bedroom? Quickly jumping out of bed he draws the curtains back and is greeted with the same usual view. A view of the London eye a short distance away.

Just then, Ray opens his bedroom door...

* * *

"Wha!?..." As Gen jolts from her bed so violently it shakes and scrapes across the carpeted floor. Calming, Gen can only hear the sound of her own panting breath as she looks around the room. _Her_ room? Jumping from the bed Gen throws out the drawers and flips them over, emptying everything onto the floor. Even the journal she taped to the underside of her drawer was there. Creasing her forehead, _'huh?...'_

* * *

"Strewth!" As Jessica curses and rolls off her bed, _THUD_... She looks up to see her flatmate Laura opening the door as she gets up and they both run to draw the curtain in the room.

Turning to look at each other, the teens catch the shining sun burning vividly across the horizon, the glaring sun glimmering off the metal structure of the Sydney Opera in the far distance. Turning to each other, they remained confused...

* * *

Jeff jolts from his bed as he runs into the living room, Carol follows closely behind. Reaching the living room simultaneously Jeff goes to hug Eric and Josh. As Carol reaches them she also embraces her family.

The silence is broken only by Josh. "Mom... Did that... Happened?"

* * *

"Sameen!" As Root jolts from the bed and looks around in panic before colliding into Shaw as she and Shaw both reach for each other simultaneously.

Listening to each other's heart beats, hearing each other's breathing, an understated relief washes through them both.

As they both calm and reorientate themselves, "Root, where are we?"

They instantly break apart and get up and out of bed.

Root draws the drape in the bedroom as Shaw leaves it to check the home. Root is greeted with a view of the park. The _usual_ , view of the park. The sun was out and the streets were peaceful.

Walking into the living room Root "Sameen...?!" As Root watches as Shaw finishes pacing around the room and then sits down on the sofa to switch on the TV. Flicking to the news channel, Root and Shaw watch as the weather forecast for trick or treaters tonight rolls across the bottom of the screen. Turning to look at Root, they both stare at each other as Root now stands over Shaw and lifts Shaw's arm. There neatly tied on her wrist was the red and white tasselled Matisor.

Breaking the stunned silence, "How did we get... Gen?!"

Tilting her head slightly, "She says Gen's in school, unharmed. A little confused, but safe." Root continues to listen to The Machine speak to her before, "what do you mean you don't understand the question? We were in Romania for Halloween, but today is Halloween. How did..." Before Root stops herself. "Sameen" as Root turns her focus back on Shaw and into the room, "is this... Was that..."

"Magic?" Nodding... A few more minutes pass as they both try to recollect memories which were now starting to blur. "Did that happen, or did we dream it happened?"

"Both having the same dream or a few days were rewound?" Even for Root, both concepts were hard to grasp.

As a few more awkward moments pass, "so now what?"

"Well" as Root moves further forward and pushes Shaw further back onto the sofa as Root climbs on top of Shaw's lap. Moving in and pretending to kiss Shaw, Root pulls away again as Shaw is left hanging. "I" and Root does it again, "want to hear you" as Root drops her forehead onto Shaw's and gazing at Shaw lovingly, "say it again."

"Say what again?"

"You know" as Root narrows her eyes, "I heard you say it, you can't deny it!"

Smirking, "deny what? What happened," as Shaw shrugs, "I can't remember..."

* * *

Leaning into the fence and peering through the gaps between it, "Awwww, Tess, look!" As Amber smiles widely, genuinely happy to see them both, "they made it!" She continues to celebrate before turning to look at her sister.

Tessa slowly turns her head to look back at Amber, and with a nod, they both turn around and start walking away again.

Hooking her arm around her sister, "Tess, OK, we _need_ to go try that cheesecake, we're here anyway!. It would be a sin to go home without it! Come one" as Amber continues to persuade Tessa with her puppy eyes.

Chuckling, Tessa allows herself to be steered towards their treat.

* * *

Finish tying the Matisor on a high tree branch on their family tree, Root reaches out and grabs Shaw's arms as Shaw helps Root step down safely off the plastic seat.

"Hey you two" Aidan calls from a short distance before walking up with several other volunteers, "what you up to?" As he eyeballs them both and then the tree.

"Aidan," Root calls with delight, "good timing. Dr Sam and I want to celebrate but neither of us can drink" as Root shifts her eyes momentarily to the bottle of red wine sitting on the crate along with some cheese, crackers and berries. "Help a girl out will ya?" Root smiles as she hands Aidan a plastic cup.

Chuckling loudly, "happy to oblige" as he takes all the plastic cups from Root's hand and passes them out to the other volunteers. "We're always happy to help" Aidan continues to confirm as Root starts pouring...


End file.
